Trzydzieści dni
by milka121
Summary: Co może zrobić człowiek, któremu zostały tylko trzydzieści dni życia? AU.
1. Prolog

Zacisnąłem nerwowo dłonie. Byłem pewien, że się przesłyszałem - to po prostu _nie mogła_ być prawda. Po prostu… nie.

-Pan żartuje - powiedziałem słabym głosem. Lekarz popatrzył na mnie smutno i rozłożył ręce.

-Przepraszam, ale to prawda - odparł rzeczowym tonem, pogrążając mnie do końca. - Badania to niestety potwierdziły… I nie jest dobrze. Wręcz tragicznie.

-Ile…? - nie mogłem zmusić się, by dokończyć pytanie; jakaś część mnie wciąż nie mogła w to wszystko uwierzyć.

-Miesiąc.

- _Miesiąc_?! - wrzasnąłem i zerwałem się z miejsca. - Tylko tyle?! Ale… Ale JAK?!

-Proszę nie krzyczeć - skarcił mnie lekarz, a ja posłusznie padłem znowu na krzesło. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale stan pana zdrowia jest naprawdę niedobry… Teraz już nic nie da się zrobić.

-Nic…?

-Niestety - westchnął ciężko. - Proszę, żeby pan wykorzystał ten czas, by uporządkować wszystkie sprawy… Choć, oczywiście, to od pana zależy, jak wykorzysta pan ten czas.

-Jasne - odpowiedziałem odruchowo. Czułem się zupełnie pusty w środku; nie czułem niczego - ani rozpaczy, ani strachu… Nic. - Dziękuję bardzo.

-Do widzenia panu - pokiwał mi głową lekarz z powagą; spojrzał na mnie badawczo, jakby oczekiwał, że jeszcze coś powiem.

Ale nie byłem w stanie.

Szybkim krokiem szedłem do mojego mieszkania, nie oglądając się za siebie. W głowie kołatała mi się tylko jedna myśl: _To niemożliwe. To niemożliwe!_

No tak, przecież to niemożliwe, żeby facet, zaledwie dwudziestoparoletni, umierał na raka. To się nie może zdarzyć. Nie mi.

Ale jednocześnie ściskałem w dłoni papiery, które temu przeczyły. Wyrok był jasny; śmierć.

Śmierć!

Czemu ja? Czemu nie jakiś staruszek, który i tak musi zejść już niedługo z tego świata, tylko ja?!

Zawyłem i złapałem się za głowę; ludzie obok mnie odsuwali się ode mnie, jakbym był jakimś wariatem. Nie obchodziło mnie to. W końcu i tak za trzydzieści dni miałem być martwy.

Trzydzieści dni. Tylko tyle mi zostało.

Co powinienem zrobić? Co robi człowiek, na którego wydano wyrok śmierci?

Nie miałem czasu się zastanawiać; zegar tykał, bezlitośnie odmierzając sekundy dzielące mnie od śmierci. Ile czasu jeszcze mi zostało?

Trzydzieści dni na uporządkowanie wszystkiego. Siedemset dwadzieścia godzin. Tak mało! Nie miałem czasu do stracenia.

Jestem Arthur Kirkland, mam przed sobą ostatni miesiąc życia. Miło was poznać.

* * *

Jak widzicie, szykuje się kolejny "poważniejszy" temat. Cudzysłów, bo w zamyśle ma to być taka tragikomedia. Jak wyjdzie... Zobaczymy :) W każdym razie - miłego wieczoru!


	2. Rozdział I

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less travelled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you had?  
If today was your last day...

(Nickelback, _If Today Was Your Last Day)_

* * *

Następnego dnia obudziłem się z pytaniem: co powinien zrobić człowiek, który wie, że niedługo umrze?

 _Po pierwsze pójść do pracy_ , pomyślałem gorzko i spojrzałem na zegar. Syknąłem; już byłem spóźniony. Szefowi się to nie spodoba, oj nie.

Chwyciłem za telefon i szybko wybrałem numer, żeby przeprosić faceta za to, że się spóźniam. Już miałem nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, gdy nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy.

Czemu niby mam to robić? W sumie powinno by mi być już wszystko jedno, prawda? Skoro i tak nie będzie mnie za trzydzieści… Nie, dwadzieścia dziewięć dni, to chyba mogę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba!

Tak, to była dobra myśl. Rzuciłem za siebie komórką z taką siłą, że na ścianie został ślad. Starej, poczciwej Nokii nic się nie stało. Ten telefon był idealny - niezniszczalny w każdych warunkach. Świetny dla mnie, bo ostatnio miałem jakoś skłonność do niszczenia wszystkiego, co znajdowało się w moich rękach, ze stosunkami międzyludzkimi włącznie.

No, w przypadku tego ostatniego "ostatnio" oznaczało właściwie od zawsze. Jestem beznadziejny w te klocki, co tu ukrywać - jedyna osoba, na której mi zależało, była w Nowym Jorku. A ja jak na razie jestem w Chicago. Nie mam auta, a na lot samolotem nie mam pieniędzy… zaraz.

Całe życie oszczędzałem, więc nie mogę się teraz wykręcać brakiem kasy. Jedyne, co mnie powstrzymuje, to moje własne niedowierzanie w to, co mogę zrobić.

Dobrze. Nawet ten głupi plan jest lepszy niż żaden plan. Jeśli nawet nie spotkam go w Nowym Jorku, to przynajmniej zwiedzę to miasto. A potem - kto wie… Świat jest wielki.

Dopiero teraz zacząłem żałować, że nigdzie nie jeździłem, nie zwiedzałem. Cały czas tylko oszczędzałem… Po co? Gdybym tylko miał więcej czasu, mógłbym coś zrobić. Teraz mogę już tylko narzekać.

Albo działać.

Czas zacząć się pakować.

* * *

Mam deja vu.

Na tym lotnisku nic się nie zmieniło - mógłbym przysiąc, że wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak parę lat temu, kiedy przyleciałem to z Londynu: ci sami biegający wszędzie ludzie, krzyczące dzieci i chyba nawet ta sama spikerka mówiła beznamiętnym głosem o przylotach i odlotach podanych samolotów. Kafelki, którymi wykładane były ściany, były tak samo brudnoszare i ponure. Sprawiało to raczej przygnębiające uczucie, ale jakoś podnosiła mnie na duchu myśl, że widzę to miejsce po raz ostatni.

Nie zdążę tu wrócić nawet, gdybym miał po co.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Jak to jest możliwe, że tuż obok mnie jest tyle ludzi, którzy mają jeszcze tyle czasu, a ja już niedługo… Mnie już nie będzie.

I wiecie co? Cholernie żałuję. Cały czas żyłem i podejmowałem decyzję tak, żeby nie przeszkadzać innym ludziom i nie narobić sobie wrogów, a teraz nagle poczułem, że to głupota. Robiłem to, co kazali mi inni, po to, żeby byli zadowoleni ze mnie.

Po co? Przecież i tak umierając będę odpowiadać tylko przed sobą i Bogiem.

Byłem głupi. Nadal jestem.

A może nie? Przecież zrobiłem coś, zmieniłem plany. Mogłem do końca harować w tej cholernej korporacji, ale stwierdziłem, że wolę uciec gdzieś. A raczej - do kogoś.

 _Głupota. Nie wiem nawet, czy mnie pamięta. To było tak dawno temu…_

Wiedziałem, że mam naprawdę małe szanse, by choć go spotkać - nie miałem jego adresu, telefonu, nic - jednak nie mogłem pozbyć się tej małej iskierki nadziei, która zakiełkowała w moim sercu. Ech, ta moja dusza romantyka - w kilkumilionowym mieście mam nadzieję natknąć się na tą jedną konkretną osobę i jeszcze chcę, żeby mnie rozpoznała po tak długim czasie.

Ale co mi już pozostało poza nadzieją?

Weszliśmy na pokład samolotu. Usadowiłem się gdzieś na końcu - na szczęście nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby siadać obok mnie. Bogu dzięki, że samolot nie był cały zapełniony, bo nie wiem, jakbym to zniósł. Żeby jeszcze było cicho…

A gdzie tam! Oczywiście musiała się trafić jakaś baba z drącym się bachorem. Pocieszałem się myślą, że lot będzie trwał tylko dwie godziny, ale niewiele to pomagało. Nawet nie mogłem podziwiać widoków za oknem, bo pogoda się psuła i widziałem tylko chmury, chmury i więcej chmur.

Spróbowałem zasnąć. Nie udało się. Pozwoliłem więc moim myślom biec takim torem, jak chcą.

* * *

Po raz pierwszy byłem w Nowym Jorku i już po pięciu minutach zdołałem znienawidzić to miasto.

Nigdzie nie potrafiłem nic znaleźć. Wszystko było porozmieszczane chaotycznie, bez ładu i składu, a ludzi było tyle, że ledwo potrafiłem się poruszać w tym tłumie.

 _Jak on może tu żyć?_ , pomyślałem. Może i jemu tu się podobało, ale ja wolałbym być gdzieś w cichym miejscu na wsi.

No i nawet nie wiedziałem, gdzie mam zamiar pójść. Przecież nie mogę po prostu tak pytać losowych ludzi, czy nie znają jakiegoś gościa. Tu mieszkało tylu ludzi, że każdy byłby w stanie się ukryć, nawet on, który tak bardzo lubił się wyróżniać.

Na dobry początek… może przydałoby się poszukać jakiegoś noclegu? Tak, to nie był taki głupi pomysł. Tylko gdzie?

Podsumujmy - jestem w jakimś wielkim mieście, w ogóle nie wiem, co chcę tu zrobić i dlaczego, ale co mi tam. Już gorzej i tak nie będzie, prawda?

Jakoś udało mi się dobrnąć do mniej uczęszczanej ulicy, tak że mogłem normalnie się poruszać. Ręce bolały mnie od ciągnięcia walizki po chodnikach. Może bym usiadł gdzieś na chwilę? I tak nie widać na horyzoncie żadnego hotelu, który spełniałby jakieś minimalne standardy.

Przysiadłem na ławce i odetchnąłem. Powietrze było przesiąknięte zapachem spalin… i ciastek. Tak, ciastek; gdzieś tutaj musiała być cukiernia. Miło.

Niebo było szare, zachmurzone - pewnie za niedługo zacznie padać. Ach, normalnie tak, jakbym był z powrotem w Anglii.

Tęskniłem za ojczyzną. Żałuję, że w ogóle pojechałem do Ameryki… Po co mi to było? Przecież mogłem spokojnie mieć pracę gdzieś w Wielkiej Brytanii, nie musiałem tak desperacko uciekać z kraju. Nie musiałem za nim jechać.

Po co mi to było, skoro nawet nie miałem tak naprawdę zamiaru nic zrobić?

Zaczęło padać. Przeklinając wszystko i wszystkich szukałem wzrokiem jakiegokolwiek miejsca, w którym mógłbym ukryć się przed deszczem; musiałem się spieszyć, bo nie miałem na sobie nic przeciwdeszczowego, a nie miałem zamiaru przemoknąć i być chorym. Jedynym miejscem, do którego mogłem pójść, była ta ciastkarnia, którą zauważyłem wcześniej. Nie tracąc ani chwili pognałem do środka.

-Dzień dobry - przywitała mnie ekspedientka. - Co podać?

Machnąłem ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, a dziewczyna natychmiast rzuciła się, żeby coś zapakować.

 _Może jeszcze zamówię sobie herbatę?,_ pomyślałem. Spojrzałem na zegarek; była już prawie piąta, najwyższy czas.

Dzwoneczek przy drzwiach zadzwonił, gdy ktoś jeszcze wbiegł do środka, chowając się przed deszczem… Choć uczciwiej byłoby nazwać to po prostu ulewą.

-Poproszę jeszcze filiżankę herbaty - powiedziałem do ekspedientki. Ta uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

-Och, pan z Anglii? Ma pan taki śmieszny akcent…

-Tak, tak - przytaknąłem. -I…

-Arthur?! - usłyszałem głos. Obróciłem się.

Poznałem go; jasne włosy i te głębokie, niebieskie oczy. Zmienił się - wydoroślał i urósł jeszcze trochę, ale ten tępy wyraz twarzy miał ten sam co parę lat temu.

-Cześć, Alfred - uśmiechnąłem się.

Alfred Jones, facet, w którym kochałem się od zawsze, stał tuż przede mną z torbą sportową zawieszoną na ramieniu, z mokrymi włosami i okularami, na których osiadły krople deszczu, a ja nie umiałem się na niego napatrzeć.

Może jednak nie będzie ze mną aż tak źle.

-Arthur! - ucieszył się. - Tyle lat cię nie widziałem, stary!

-Taa. Ja też się cieszę.

-Czemu tu jesteś? Opowiadaj!

-Tak jakoś wyszło – wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie byłem w nastroju do zwierzeń. - Słuchaj, znasz jakiś hotel tu w pobliżu? Ja się nie bardzo orientuję...

-Ooo, nie masz gdzie spać? Tow padaj do mnie! - zaproponował natychmiast chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Możesz zostać na tak długo, jak chcesz!

-Uch, dziękuję. Naprawdę będę ci wdzięczny.

-Nie ma sprawy, stary!

Mam naprawdę pecha, jeśli chodzi o zakochiwanie się, prawda?

Alfred nieźle się urządził. Jego mieszkanie było duże, wręcz ogromne; znajdowało się na jednym z najwyższych pięter wieżowca, więc z okien – a właściwie z przeszklonych ścian rozciągał się piękny widok na cale miasto. W dodatku znajdowało się niemal w samym centrum. Może nie byłem bardzo doświadczony w sprawach mieszkań, ale wiedziałem, że zwykle takie apartamenty kosztują niemało, Skąd Alfred miał na to pieniądze? Jak zarabiał? Jak żył? Może miał kogoś?

Pytania cały czas powtarzały się w mojej głowie. Nic nie wiem o tym chłopaku – może znałem go parę lat temu, ale kto zaręczy, że Alfred nie zmienił się ani odrobinę od czasu, kiedy go znałem? Same niewiadome.

-Nieźle – powiedziałem, wskazując na wielkie okna. - Ciekawie to wygląda.

-Nie _ciekawie_ , tylko fajnie. Mów jak człowiek, co? Nie jesteś jeszcze wystarczająco stary, żeby...

-Jestem już na tyle stary, żeby móc mówić poprawnie, a nie jak jakiś rozpieszczony dzieciak.

-O, czyli teraz jestem rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem? - Alfred wydął wargi z niezadowoleniem. - Uważaj na słowa, bo jeszcze cię wywalę.

-Nie zdołałbyś. Jesteś na to za miły.

-Przede wszystkim, jestem bohaterem, a bohater nie robi takich rzeczy! - chłopak wypiął dumnie pierś. Widać nie pozbył się jeszcze tego swojego kompleksu Supermena.

-Cóż, czyli mówisz, że mnie nie wywalisz. Innymi słowy mogę robić, co chcę, a ty i tak mnie nie wyrzucisz – powiedziałem lodowatym tonem.

Alfred tylko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Zawsze się uśmiechał. Zawsze.

-Poczekaj, przygotuję ci pokój – powiedział i poszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Ja usiadłem na miękkim, czerwonym fotelu zupełnie niepasującym do niczego. W sumie nic tu nie pasowało do niczego: wszystko było chaotyczne, jakby Alfred po prostu wybrał losowe sprzęty i wrzucił do salonu. W sumie bym się nie zdziwił – to by było bardzo w jego stylu.

Po pewnym czasie Alfred wyszedł, dźwigając jakieś kartonowe pudła pełne... Czegoś. Pewnie jakiś plakatów albo książek.

-Dobra, już możesz się wprowadzać – wyszczerzył do mnie zęby. Przewróciłem oczami.

-Jestem tu tylko na chwilę. Nie będziesz musiał sobie mną zawracać głowy...

 _Co ja mówię?_ , pomyślałem. _Przecież właśnie po to tu przyjechałem – żeby go spotkać. Żeby spróbować coś..._

-Hej, o czym myślisz?

-Hę? - ocknąłem się. Alfred pstryknął mi palcami przed twarzą.

-Zawiesiłeś się – powiedział. - To zabawnie wyglądało, ale niegrzecznie tak się zachowywać w towarzystwie, wiesz? Prawdziwy dżentelmen nigdy nie powinien tracić czujności! A co, jeślibym tak naprawdę nie był sobą, tylko zmiennokształtnym jaszczurem udającym ciebie, i ci coś zrobił?

-Nie pouczaj mnie! Głupstwa gadasz! I niby co miałbyś mi zrobić?

-Na przykład... Hmm... - Alfred teatralnie zademonstrował, jak myśli. - Na przykład... PRZYTULAS Z ZASKOCZENIA!

-CO TY ROBISZ, IDIOTO?! - wrzasnąłem, próbując odepchnąć od siebie chłopaka. - Nie dotykaj mnie!

Ale Alfred był silniejszy ode mnie; objął mnie rękami i mocno przytulił. Miotałem się jak opętany, próbując wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że jakiejś części mnie się to nawet... podoba.

-Hahaha! I znów bohater wygrywa!

-Wal się. Puść mnie.

-Nie-e! Poproś ładnie, to pomyślę nad tym.

-A jak nie? - warknąłem.

-To... cóż... - Alfred przesłał mi promienny uśmiech. - Wtedy posiedzimy sobie dłużej! Albo będziemy zmuszeni do spania razem, bo ja nie puszczę, dopóki ładnie nie poprosisz. No, wiem, że potrafisz.

-Puść mnie, albo odgryzę ci nos!

-Eee?! Serio?! - chłopak natychmiast mnie puścił. Popatrzyłem na niego z triumfem.

-Ha, wygląda na to, że tym razem jednak to ja wygrywa.

-To było nie fair! - oburzył się Alfred. - Oszukiwałeś!

-Może, grunt, że wygrałem. A teraz idę się rozpakować, jeśli łaska.

-Pfff...

Poszedłem do pokoju, który mi wskazał i zacząłem wypakowywać moje rzeczy. I wiecie, co zauważyłem?

Po raz pierwszy od dawna szczerze się uśmiechałem.


	3. Rozdział II

Jeżeli pamiętamy, że wszyscy jesteśmy pomyleni, to tajemnice znikają, a życie staje się zrozumiałe.

Mark Twain

* * *

Kolację zjedliśmy w ciszy; dopiero później zaczęły się pytania.

Alfred zrobił mi kawę. Skrzywiłem się, gdy tylko jej aromat do mnie dotarł.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nienawidzę kawy – warknąłem do niego. On tylko się roześmiał.

\- Myślałem, że gust poprawił ci się z wiekiem, ale cóż… Ty chyba jesteś przypadkiem beznadziejnym.

\- Chyba ty, skoro jesteś w stanie pić to świństwo – prychnąłem. - Herbata jest dużo lepsza. Smakuje dobrze, ma swoją historię, tradycję…

\- Uch, na kilometr czuć, że jesteś Anglikiem – przewrócił oczami Alfred. - I co, jesz cokolwiek oprócz _fish and chips?_

Westchnąłem.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że tak.

\- Na przykład ciasta? - wyszczerzył do mnie zęby. - Kupiłeś cały tort… Jakaś szczególna okazja, o której nie wiem?

\- Nieszczególnie. - Upiłem łyk kawy, ale smakowała tak okropnie, jak zawsze. - Po prostu… Taki kaprys.

\- Kaprys, powiadasz… - pokręcił głową. - A to ponoć ja jestem nienormalny.

\- Raz w życiu mogę, prawda? - warknąłem.

Raz w życiu. Raz.

Ten tort był chyba ostatnim, który miałem kupić w moim życiu. Zostało mi mniej nić dwadzieścia osiem dni. Czy mam powiedzieć o tym Alfredowi?

Nie, lepiej nie. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- Ej, co jest?

\- Nic – odpowiedziałem szybko. Nieco za szybko. Uniósł jedną brew; zorientował się, że coś kręcę.

\- No wiesz, mi możesz powiedzieć! Przecież jesteśmy kumplami, nie?

\- Nie widzieliśmy się ładnych parę lat, mam prawo być sceptyczny.

\- Pfff… - Alfred wydął policzki. - Ukrywanie sekretów bynajmniej nie pomoże nam w zbliżeniu się do siebie. No, powiedz cokolwiek!

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład… - zamyślił się. - O, wiem! Co robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata? Zostałeś tą gwiazdą rocka? - uśmiechnął się.

Acha… zapamiętał to głupstwo.

Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, kochałem muzykę. Żyłem nią. Nie wyobrażałem sobie życia bez gitary i byłem pewien, że w przyszłości będę grał zawodowo, ale cóż… życie skorygowało moje zamiary.

Pokręciłem głową z obojętnością.

\- Nie, wyrosłem z tego – zapatrzyłem się na beżowy płyn w filiżance. - Jakoś tak się złożyło, że wylądowałem w takiej dużej firmie, Eier Electronics. Znasz?

\- Nie.

\- W każdym razie… No, nic przyjemnego. Głownie zajmowałem się sprzedażą AGD. Nudy.

\- W takim razie dlaczego to robisz?

Teraz to ja spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem. Myślałem, że żartuje, ale nie; mówił najzupełniej szczerze.

\- Trzeba z czegoś żyć – powiedziałem. - Jako gitarzysta za Chiny ludowe bym się nie utrzymał.

\- Z twoim talentem? - Alfred pokręcił głową z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. - Wątpię. Wymiatałeś, chłopie!

\- Nie przesadzaj – fuknąłem. - Takie brzdąkanie nie ma nic wspólnego z porządnym, zawodowym graniem. I…

\- A tam, narzekasz – przerwał mi. - Przez takie myślenie…

\- Co, zmarnowałem sobie życie?

\- Nie, tego nie powiedziałem. Ale życie to nie tylko zarabianie pieniędzy, przecież nie musisz być milionerem. Chyba ważniejsze jest, by robić co się chce, nie?

\- Zanim zaczniesz mnie pouczać lepiej powiedz, niby w jaki sposób ty żyjesz z tego, co chcesz – warknąłem.

Alfred zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Jestem kelnerem – powiedział, a ja zaśmiałem się drwiąco.

\- Ha, i niby to jest to twoje wielkie marzenie? - wyszczerzyłem się do niego. Jak na razie jeden: zero dla mnie.

Chłopak naburmuszył się.

\- A jeśli tak, to co? - zacisnął wargi w wyrazie buntu. Wyglądało to bardzo dziecinnie, ale Alfred często zachowywał się jak dzieciak – to po prostu leżało w jego naturze.

Może właśnie dlatego był tak beznadziejny w sprawach uczuciowych.

\- Taa… Brzmi fascynująco – skwitowałem krótko.

\- Ej, to nie było miłe.

\- Nie miało być. Mam być miły czy szczery?

\- Przestań już – mruknął. Uśmiechnąłem się zwycięsko. Dwa do zera.

\- Dobrze, jeśli już skończyłeś wykład, to pójdę spać – powiedziałem i wstałem od stołu. - Tylko nie zeżryj całego tortu.

\- Arthur, czy mógłbyś choć na chwilę przestać obrażać wszystko w swoim otoczeniu?

\- Przecież jeszcze nic złego nie powiedziałem. Dobrze, skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to specjalnie dla ciebie powtórzę: Nie zeżryj całego ciasta, idioto. I nie obrażam wszystkiego, tylko ciebie.

\- Pfff!

Obróciłem się na pięcie i pomaszerowałem do pokoju, w którym miałem spać, próbując szeroki uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

Walnąłem się na łóżko, ale nie chciało mi się jeszcze spać. Co mogę teraz jeszcze zrobić?

Hmm. Umycie się nie jest chyba takim złym pomysłem, nie?

Wygrzebałem z walizki wszystkie potrzebne drobiazgi i wyszedłem z pokoju w poszukiwaniu łazienki, co okazało się nie takim prosty zadaniem. To mieszkanie naprawdę było ogromne.

Otworzyłem na chybił trafił jakieś drzwi. Pudło, jakaś sypialnia. Następne. Może tym razem trafię…? A nie, to tylko garderoba.

 _Ile on ma tych pokoi_?, pomyślałem zirytowany, naciskając klamkę kolejnych drzwi. Bingo; to była łazienka, tyle że…

\- Aaaa!

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! - wrzasnąłem i odwróciłem się szybko.

\- Kurde, stary! - mruknął Alfred. - Puka się.

\- Kurde, stary! - naśladowałem go. - Zamyka się drzwi!

\- Od paru lat mieszkam sam, odzwyczaiłem się już od tego, ze ktoś bez pytania wbija mi do łazienki.

\- Dobra, przepraszam jeszcze raz – mruknąłem. Usłyszałem, jak Alfred gramoli się spod prysznica; mokre stopy plasnęły cicho o posadzkę.

\- Już możesz się odwrócić – powiedział.

Gdy tylko na niego spojrzałem, zaparło mi dech. Dosłownie.

Był owinięty w pasie ręcznikiem, tak, że idealnie widać było jego tors. Alfred zmienił się od czasu, gdy go ostatnio widziałem – ale zdecydowanie na lepsze. Pod skórą wyraźnie rysowały się idealnie wyrobione mięśnie, a woda ściekająca po jego ciele bynajmniej nie niszczyła efektu.

\- Ej, jeśli chcesz, to już możesz się wykąpać.

\- Co…? A, tak, racja – głos Alfreda wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Ile się na niego gapiłem? Minutę? Dwie minuty?

\- No… - mruknąłem. - To dobranoc.

\- Branoc – odpowiedział Alfred.

Zamknąłem za nim drzwi i jak najszybciej wlazłem do kabiny prysznicowej. Lunęły na mnie strugi tak zimnej wody, że aż się wzdrygnąłem.

 _Uspokój się, uspokój się._

Nie mogę dać się z równowagi, po prostu nie mogę. Alfred za nic nie może się domyślić, że ja… ja…

Przekręciłem kurek jeszcze bardziej i lodowata woda zaatakowała moje ciało z nową zawziętością.

Cicho, cicho. Uspokój się. Nic się nie stało. Za bardzo dramatyzuję.

Ale wciąż latały mi po głowie pytania: Co by było, gdyby Alfred coś zauważył? Co, jeśli zauważy, co do niego czuję? Jak zareaguje, gdy się dowie.

Uderzyłem lekko głową w kafelki. Nie ma co się teraz tym przejmować – pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

Nie będę przecież płakać na zapas, prawda?

Drżąc z zimna wytarłem się, ubrałem i poczłapałem do pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy moje spotkanie z Alfredem było błogosławieństwem, czy przekleństwem.

* * *

Następnego dnia obudziłem się w dobrym humorze. No, na tyle dobrym, na ile może być wesoła osoba, która wie, że umrze.

Dwadzieścia siedem!

Najchętniej zostałbym w łóżku na resztę dnia, ale nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na ten luksus – teraz liczyła się dla mnie każda sekunda, każdy oddech. Po co marnować czas na sen, skoro mogę przeznaczyć go na coś innego?

Niechętnie wygrzebałem się z łóżka i skierowałem się do kuchni, by coś przegryźć.

\- Alfred? - zawołałem. Cisza. No cóż, bądź co bądź był to zwykły, roboczy tydzień, więc pewnie był w pracy.

Na lodówce znalazłem karteczkę:

 _Dobry! Ja się zbieram, wrócę późno. ka zamrażalniku. NIE PRÓBUJ SAM GOTOWAĆ, JASNE? Miłego dnia!_

Prychnąłem. Jeszcze mi będzie mówił, co mam robić.

\- Po moim trupie! - powiedziałem do siebie i zacząłem wyciągać z lodówki produkty, których będę potrzebować.

Cóż… Chyba nie do końca tak miały wyjść te naleśniki, ale były zjadliwe, a to się liczy, nie? Jeśli tylko zalać spaleniznę dużą ilością miodu, to nic nie czuć. Magia!

Pałaszując śniadanie, nagle zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Jakiś nowy dźwięk…? Nie, wręcz przeciwnie – raczej zupełny brak jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

Zupełna, absolutna cisza; wszystko, co robiłem, brzmiało dziesięć razy głośniej niż zwykle.

Jak Alfred mógł wytrzymać w takich warunkach? Mnie już zaczynał pomału szlag trafiać, a on przecież żył tu nie od wczoraj… Może po prostu lubi ciszę?

Nie wytrzymałem; poderwałem się z krzesła przy stole. Musi tu być jakieś radio czy telewizor, który mógłbym włączyć, żeby nie było tak zupełnie cicho.

Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale dalej bałem się być sam w domu. Tak, ja, dorosły facet. Ale założę się, że gdyby was trójka braci ciągle straszyła opowieściami, co czai się po katach, kiedy nie patrzę, też mielibyście taką traumę. Zostało mi to do teraz; kiedy jestem sam, muszę słyszeć cokolwiek, bo inaczej zaczynam nasłuchiwać i byle dźwięk może mnie przestraszyć. Dobrze, że Alfred o tym nie wie – na pewno żartowałby ze mnie bez przerwy.

 _Kurczę, gdzie on trzyma radio?_ , zastanawiałem się. Mimowolnie spojrzałem przez ramię – już zaczynałem schizować. W salonie nic nie było, co mnie zdziwiło – stać go na utrzymanie tak wielkiego mieszkania, ale nie na telewizor? Nie, to bez sensu. Może po prostu trzyma wszystko w jakimś innym pokoju?

I znowu zacząłem łazić, otwierając drzwi na chybił trafił. W końcu znalazłem jakiś pokój, który najprawdopodobniej był jego sypialnią – był tu telewizor. Włączyłem go i odetchnąłem; może i leciały jakieś głupie reklamy, ale lepsze to niż nic. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Boże, ale syf – mruknąłem. Alfred wyraźnie był osobą, która wyznaje filozofię „jeśli da się przejść od drzwi do łóżka, to jest tu porządek".

Hm… Skoro i tak nie mam nic do roboty, to chyba mógłbym tu posprzątać.

Zakasałem rękawy i zabrałem się do segregowania komiksów, wrzucania brudnych ubrań do prania i ścierania kurzy z szafek. Szło mi ciężko – kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś tu sprzątał?! - ale byłem zadowolony z efektów. Po pewnym czasie zostało mi już tylko zamieść podłogę. Wygrzebałem skądś miotłę i zgarnąłem cały syf na środek pokoju. Pochyliłem się, by wyjąć rzeczy spod łóżka.

Był tam karton, który Alfred wyniósł z pokoju, w którym spałem.

Kusiło mnie, by zaglądnąć do środka, co w nim jest. Pewnie same śmieci… Ale jednak… Przecież nic się nie stanie, prawda?

Otworzyłem pudło i zamarłem.

Były tam plakaty ze zdjęciem Alfreda. Uśmiechał się uwodzicielsko, mrużąc oczy… Ale nie to było najgorsze. A może najlepsze?

„Millenium – nowy bar dla LGBT! Od 22 występy"

Występy? Jakie występy?

Biorąc pod uwagę cały plakat, mogłem pomyśleć sobie tylko jedną rzecz.

* * *

Zmierzył mnie zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

\- O co chodzi. Arthur? - spytał i ziewnął. Skrzyżowałem ręce.

\- Znalazłem te plakaty, Alfred – powiedziałem beznamiętnie. Natychmiast zbladł.

\- Grzebałeś w moim pokoju?!

\- Robiłem porządek i przy okazji je znalazłem – wzruszyłem ramionami. - Serio, Al? A robiłeś mi wykłady o tym, żebym robił co chcę, bla bla bla.

\- Mogę ci wszystko wyjaśnić…

\- Raczej trudno będzie – prychnąłem. - No, mów. Jestem ciekawy, jak będziesz mi tłumaczyć, dlaczego pracujesz w klubie ze striptizem.

Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zrezygnował. Uśmiechnąłem się drwiąco.

\- Co, zatkało? Nie umiesz ubrać w ładne słówka tego, że jesteś dziwką?!

\- Arthur, to nie tak!

Ale ja już nie słuchałem.

\- Wynoszę się stąd, rozumiesz?! - wrzasnąłem. - Nie chcę być w gości u kogoś takiego!

\- Arthur! - zawołał za mną Alfred. Zignorowałem go. - Hej, Arthur! - Chwycił mnie za ramię. - Hej, spójrz na mnie!

\- Czego? - warknąłem.

\- Po prostu… Jest późno. Możesz jeszcze tu zostań na noc, a jutro pójdź, gdzie chcesz. Dobrze?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Zapatrzyłem się gdzieś w punkt nad jego ramieniem. - Halo, Arthur?

Ścisnął mocniej moje ramię, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że kontaktuję. Syknąłem i natychmiast mnie puścił.

\- Niech ci będzie – powiedziałem beznamiętnie. - I tak nie chce mi się łazić po całym mieście szukając noclegu.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy. Były błękitne jak niebo, ale niejednolite – na górze tęczówka była nieco ciemniejsza, jakbym patrzył na niebo tuż przed wschodem słońca. W tych oczach się zakochałem.

I te oczy patrzyły na mnie uwodzicielsko z plakatu, który z wściekłością podarłem tuż przed twarzą Alfreda.

Nie płakałem. Po prostu… czułem pustkę.

I to było o wiele gorsze.

Nie tylko ja miałem swoje sekrety.


	4. Rozdział III

SZYBKA NOTKA: piosenka to "Flesh", autor: Simon Curtis i proponuję ją włączyć, kiedy pojawi się jej tekst w opowiadaniu. Myślę, że pomoże wpasować się w klimat :)

* * *

Zazdrość to jeden z objawów niewiary w samego siebie.

Alfred Aleksander Konar

* * *

Zamknąłem się w pokoju i zakopałem się w miękkiej pościeli, ale nie mogłem zasnąć. Przewracałem się z boku na bok, modląc się w duchu, bym jak najszybciej odpłyną do krainy snów. Nie chciałem, nie mogłem o tym myśleć. Ale...

Jeśli Alfred pracuje w takim miejscu, to może mam jakąś szansę?

Tyle, że w takim wypadku Alfred nie mógł mieć żadnej godności.

Nie chcę znać takiej osoby.

Westchnąłem sam do siebie. Proszę państwa, oto właśnie widzicie przykład osoby, która odrzuca swoją miłość dlatego, że się sprzedaje. Albo raczej próbuje odrzucić. Tyle tylko, że chyba nawet nie "odrzucam" tej miłości, bo przecież to tylko moje pobożne błagania. Nie mogę mieć pewności, czy Alfred mnie... lubi. Czy chce mnie tak, jak ja jego.

Ta niepewność, ciągła niepewność jest w tym wszystkim najgorsza – gramy w jakąś dziwną odmianę podchodów, gdzie wszyscy wszystko ukrywają I mają jakieś ukryte cele w tym, co robią. Niczego nie powiemy sobie w prost, bo bardzo łatwo możemy przegrać. I...

Puk, puk.

Podniosłem głowę. Alfred pukał do drzwi delikatnie, nieśmiało, jakby nie był do końc byl pewien, czy chce to zrobić.

Puk, puk – powtórzyło się.

\- Arthur? - zapytał łagodnym głosem, zupełnie do niego niepasującym. - Mogę wejść?

\- Będzie trudno – warknąłem spod kołdry dostatecznie głośno, by mnie usłyszał. - Zamknąłem drzwi.

\- Mam zapasowe klucze.

\- W razie gdybym zabarykadował się w środku I nie chciał wyjść?

\- Mhm. Coś w ten deseń.

\- Dzięki za zaufanie - prychnąłem.

\- To… Mogę?

\- Okej, właź - mruknąłem beznamiętnie. Właściwie nie miałem wyboru; co mi by dało, gdybym dalej się obrażał?

Wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do drzwi. Alfred jakoś nie kwapił się do ich otworzenia, więc wyciągnąłem rękę do klamki…

I dostałem drzwiami w twarz.

\- Aua, idioto! - wrzasnąłem. - Uważaj, do jasnej cholery!

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że nagle zechce ci się wstać z łóżka…

\- Tsk.

Obróciłem się do niego plecami i usiadłem na łóżku, zakładając nogę na nogę. Dalej nie patrzyłem mu w oczy.

\- O czym chcesz gadać? - powiedziałem z udawaną obojętnością. Alfred zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że nawet jeśli pracuję w takim miejscu, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że jestem… no wiesz.

\- Przypuśćmy, że nie wiem. Do cholery, jesteś już dorosły, mów po ludzku.

\- Arthur, ja nie jestem… gejem, okej? Tak tylko mówię. Nie chcę, żeby to wlazło miedzy nas. Dalej chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić, dobra?

To zabolało nawet bardziej niż uderzenie drzwiami w twarz. Nie miałem już żadnego powodu, by tu być; Alfred już na starcie dal mi wielki znak stopu.

\- To… dobrze - powiedziałem w końcu, uśmiechając się tak przekonująco, jak tylko moglem. - Coś jeszcze?

\- W takim razie zostaniesz? - Alfred spojrzał na mnie badawczo, niemal… błagalnie. O cholera, jeśli Alfred zaczyna błagać, to sprawa jest poważna. Bardzo poważna. O co może mu chodzić? Zjawiam się nagle po paru latach, a on za wszelką cenę chce utrzymać mnie przy sobie. Dlaczego? Jeśli nie to, co powiedział przed chwilą, mógłbym nawet pomyśleć, że...

Pokręciłem gwałtownie głową.

\- Ej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał mnie ze zmartwioną miną.

 _Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku._

\- Tak. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony…

\- Och… Okej, nie będę ci już przeszkadzał.

Podszedł do drzwi. Ja wtuliłem twarz w poduszkę.

\- Ej, Arthur…?

\- Czego?

\- Dobranoc.

\- ...branoc - mruknąłem niewyraźnie.

Alfred wyszedł, zostawiając mnie samego z moimi myślami.

* * *

Musiałem wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej.

Obudziłem się wcześniej, tak, że zdołałem złapać Alfreda, gdy wychodził do "pracy".

 _Dwadzieścia sześć._

To codzienne odliczanie zaczynało już wchodzić mi w nawyk.

\- A więc wyjeżdżasz - powiedział Alfred niemal ze smutkiem. Niemal.

\- Na to wygląda - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Już nie będę ci więcej zawracał głowy.

 _Będę wreszcie mógł nie patrzeć na twój cholerny ryj, nie będę musiał słuchać tego irytującego głosu i nie będę musiał kłamać ci prosto w oczy, modląc się, żebyś przypadkiem nie użył mózgu. Kończ już to gadanie o niczym, chcę już stąd iść!_

\- Szkoda… Wziąłeś kartkę z moim numerem, nie?

\- Jasne - skłamałem gładko. Wyżej wspomniana kartka była teraz mniej więcej w tysiącu częściach i z pewnością przemierzała spokojnie kanały Nowego Jorku.

\- Dzięki za wszystko - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się najsłodziej, jak potrafiłem. Alfred uniósł jedną brew, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Bardzo mi pomogłeś.

\- Nie ma sprawy. W końcu jesteśmy kumplami, nie?

\- Taak…

Kumplami, do jasnej ciasnej. Niech Alfred wsadzi sobie tych "kumpli" w…

On naprawdę nie potrafi czytać między wierszami. Całym moim ciałem wysyłałem mu sygnały, by się wreszcie odczepił, ale on wyraźnie był albo ślepy, albo głupi. Powinien wreszcie się nauczyć, żeby nie gadać bezmyślnie tego, co ślina na język przyniesie.

\- Dobra, już się będę zbierać - powiedziałem, zaciskając kurczowo dłoń na rączce walizki. Alfred odprowadził mnie do drzwi. Na odchodne rzuciłem:

\- Do widzenia!

\- Co tak formalnie? - zaśmiał się. - Do zobaczenia!

 _Po moim trupie_ , pomyślałem, ale na głos nie powiedziałem nic.

* * *

I znów byłem na zatłoczonej ulicy, i znów powtarzałem w myślach, jak bardzo nienawidzę tego miasta. Kupiłem sobie mapę turystyczną w jakimś pobliskim kiosku, co znacznie ułatwiło mi życie. Zdołałem namierzyć jakiś hotel, który wyglądał zachęcająco. Wybrałem się do niego, załatwiłem sobie pokój - nawet nie było tak źle, jak sobie wyobrażałem. Mieli nawet jakąś restaurację na parterze ze specjalnymi zniżkami dla klientów hotelu, a że robiłem się głodny stwierdziłem, że pójdę tam na obiad.

Usiadłem, wziąłem sobie menu i wybrałem coś z niego. Nie musiałem czekać długo na kelnera, co byłoby dobrą rzeczą gdyby nie to, że rozpoznałem gościa.

Jasne włosy pozornie niedbale spięte w kucyk. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Zalotny uśmieszek, zawsze przyklejony do jego twarzy.

\- Francis?! - niemal wrzasnąłem. Zamrugał parę razy, jakby dopiero teraz mnie zauważył.

\- Arthur! Kopę lat! - posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Jestem przejazdem… W sumie za niedługo się stąd wynoszę, więc…

\- A tam, nie gadaj głupot! - przerwał mi. - Jak cię znalazłem, to muszę cię oprowadzić, zanim wyjedziesz. No i musimy pójść na jakąś kolację, opowiesz mi dokładnie co i jak się z tobą działo!

Już chciałem odruchowo odmówić, ale powstrzymałem się. W sumie co mi szkodzi? Pogadanki ze starym znajomym nie mogą być takie złe, prawda?

\- Okej - uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

\- A tak poza tym - ciągnął Francis - to wiesz, że jest tu jeszcze Alfred?

\- Tak, wiem. Nawet u niego nocowałem.

\- Uuu…

\- Przestań. I nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem! Nic przecież się nie stało.

\- Ohonhon… - zaśmiał się ze śpiewnym, francuskim akcentem. - Nic nie mam na myśli, a ty już się bronisz… Ciekawe. Ale mówiąc "tutaj" mam na myśli tą restaurację.

Potrzebowałem chwili, żeby uświadomić sobie, co tak właściwie powiedział.

\- W sensie… jako kelner?

\- _Oui._

\- TERAZ?!

\- Tak. I nie krzycz, jak chcesz, to go zawołam. - Nabrał powietrza w płucach i wrzasnął: - ALF-!

\- Cicho! - syknąłem. - Oszalałeś, idioto?! Nie wołaj go!

\- Niby czemu? - zapytał Francis, przechylając lekko głowę w wyrazie łagodnego zdziwienia.

\- Nie twoja sprawa - warknąłem.

Francis zaśmiał się perliście.

\- Jesteś cholernie zabawny, wiesz? Za to cię lubię!

 _Niby w którym momencie próbowałem cię rozśmieszyć?_ , chciałem zapytać, ale ugryzłem się w język. Nie mam teraz czasu na gadanie; muszę się stąd wydostać, zanim Alfred mnie zauważy…

Zobaczyłem, jak wychodzi z salki obok i kieruje się do jakiegoś stolika. Szybko zasłoniłem się menu.

 _Muszę stąd iść, muszę, muszę…_

Już miałem wstać od stołu, gdy nagle wpadłem na pomysł.

\- Ej, Francis… Kojarzysz taki klub, "Millenium"?

\- Tak. Co w związku z nim?

\- Myślałem, czy mógłbyś mi go pokazać.

Uśmiech.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze, _mon dieu_.

* * *

Naprawdę za cholerę nie mam pojęcia, co mi odbiło.

Jaki debil prosi swojego starego kumpla, żeby zagrał go ze sobą do baru dla gejów, lesbijek i nie-wiadomo-czego?! Żeby było śmieszniej - ze striptizem. A jakby to jeszcze nie wystarczało, to pracuje tam wasz wspólny znajomy. I bynajmniej nie w roli barmana.

A tak na marginesie, Francis wiedział.

\- Co?!

\- Arthur, nie drzyj się. Coś ty się taki krzykliwy zrobił?!

\- Przepraszam, po prostu… - przerwałem, szukając słów. - I nie przeszkadza ci to? W sensie… jednak jest to _trochę_ dziwne, nie?

Francis tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niech zarabia tak, jak chce. Kim ja jestem, żeby mu mówić, co ma robić? Zresztą chyba nawet to lubi.

\- Lubi? - prychnąłem. - Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

\- To tylko moja opinia - odpowiedział dyplomatycznie Francis.

W chłodnym, nocnym powietrzu nie było aż tak czuć spalinami jak za dnia; niebo było całkowicie czarne, bez najmniejszych śladów jakichkolwiek gwiazd. Jako że "Millenium" nie było zbyt daleko, zdecydowaliśmy się na pójście piechotą - droga była najprostszą z możliwych, tak, że nie było szans, żebyśmy się zgubili.

W końcu stanęliśmy przed klubem z pięknie wykaligrafowanym napisem na szyldzie: "Millenium Night Club".

\- To chyba tutaj - stwierdziłem wielce inteligentnie. _Oczywiście, że tutaj. Wygląda ci to na spożywczak?_

Francis otworzył przede mną drzwi tak, jakbym był kobietą. Chciałem go za to zganić, ale nie mogłem; w ustach zaschło mi tak, że nie potrafiłem nic powiedzieć - to pewnie kwestia zdenerwowania.

Weszliśmy do środka i natychmiast zostałem zaatakowany przez ogłuszającą muzykę, oślepiające światła i tłum ludzi - śmiejących się, tańczących, całujących się. Nie brakowało par tych samych płci - na przykład tam: pod drzwiami łazienki obmacywały się jakieś dwie dziewczyny.

Francis szarpnął mnie za ramię, przerywając moje gapienie się na wszystko i wszystkich.

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie! - na poły usłyszałem, na poły domyśliłem się, o co mu chodzi. - Zaraz się zacznie.

Zacznie? Co się zacznie?

Przez te migające światła nic nie widziałem, dlatego byłem bliski paniki, kiedy tylko nie umiałem znaleźć w tłumie Francisa. W końcu po prostu złapałem go za rękę, by się nie zgubić. Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie muzyka ucichła, a światła przestały migać jak opętane, skupiając się na scenie - nie widziałem jej wcześniej. chociaż może słowo "scena" nie do końca to opisuje - zwykle to słowo kojarzy się z porządnym parkietem, przestronnym i miłym dla oka, a tutaj był to prostokąt o nie większej powierzchni niż sześć metrów kwadratowych.

I oczywiście z rurą na środku. Jezus Maria…

\- Proszę o uwagę! - mówiła przez mikrofon jakaś blondynka w różowej sukience. - Za chwilę wystąpi ktoś, na kogo wszyscy czekaliśmy! Przed państwem… - zawiesiła teatralnie głos - Alfred F. Jones!

Sala eksplodowała oklaskami i okrzykami. Blondyna zeszła ze sceny, a wtedy pojawił się on.

Nie był jakoś wyzywająco ubrany - mia na sobie białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem i czarne spodnie na szelkach, słowem: nic, co sugerowałoby, co będzie robić. Ale jednak…

Ale jednak było w nim coś wyzywającego, magnetycznego - coś nieokreślonego, ale bardzo pociągającego.

I wszyscy to widzieli.

Z głośników popłynęła muzyka…

 _This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

 _Into my brain, into none of the above_

 _This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

 _This spark of black that I seem to love_

 _We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

 _Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

 _Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done_

 _You got me feeling and I'm ready to blow…_

I… łał. Całe jego ciało pracowało gdy wyginał się do tyłu, gwałtownie ruszał się do rytmu, tańczył. Szybko jego ciało pokryło się potem, który błyszczał w blasku reflektorów. Oblizał usta - wyglądało to strasznie wyzywająco. Zrobiło mi się gorąco.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_

 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

 _Hold me up against the wall_

 _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

 _Make me bleed, I like it rough_

 _Like it rough, rough, rough…_

Niedbałym ruchem pozbył się koszulki. Tłum zaczął wiwatować, krzyczeć jego imię.

\- AL-FRED! AL-FRED!

A on tańczył roztaczając wokół siebie to niewytłumaczalne pożądanie…I, cholera, chciałem go, tak bardzo chciałem…

Jak on może tak tańczyć?! Jak on może nie być mój?!

Tłum zwariował. Wszyscy to widzieli, wszyscy odczuwali to w ten sam sposób - to samo podniecenie.

Nagle zalała mnie fala nienawiści - nagłej, niechcianej, ale bardzo silnej. Ścisnąłem mocniej dłoń Francisa.

\- ALFRED! - wrzasnąłem i jakimś cudem mnie usłyszał; jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego słodko.

Pociągnąłem Francisa za rękę. Obrócił się i spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

Ująłem jego twarz w dłonie i przycisnąłem moje usta do jego ust.

… _Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed_

 _'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_

 _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat_

 _It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot…_


	5. Rozdział IV

Ten, kto zakochuje się, nie bacząc na wspólne dobro, będzie żył w rozpaczy, raniąc przyjaciół I denerwując ukochaną osobę. W końcu straci wszystko, co zdobył.

Paulo Coelho, _Czarownica z Portobello_

* * *

Oszalałem. Odbiło mi. Zgłupiałem do reszty. Ale nic na świcie nie było lepsze od czucia triumfu, kiedy Alfred zgubił rytm.

Dalej przyciskałem moje usta do ust Francisa; ten odpowiedział z entuzjazmem, całując mnie mocniej. Jego ręce powędrowały na moją talię i przycisnął mnie do siebie.

Niczego nie żałuję!

W końcu ja i Francis odkleiliśmy się od siebie. Posłałem mu ciepły uśmiech i nachyliłem się do jego ucha.

\- Chodźmy w jakieś mniej zatłoczone miejsce - powiedziałem dość głośno, bo muzyka nadal piekielnie głośno grała, nie pozwalając mi zebrać myśli.

Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo. Chwyciłem go za rękę, a on pociągnął mnie przez tłum. Obróciłem głowę i od razu spotkałem spojrzenie Alfreda; patrzył na mnie z szokiem, niedowierzaniem… Aż zachciało mi się śmiać. Nadal tańczył, ale ja zdołałem się już uwolnić z jego uroku - nie uważałem go teraz za niedostępnego, pięknego boga - był tylko zwykłym smarkaczem. I nie potrzebowałem go już.

Francis pociągnął mnie za sobą do łazienki i wepchnął do jednej z kabin. Było tu strasznie mało miejsca między drzwiami a sedesem, ale nam to wystarczyło. Pochylił się do mnie i pocałował mnie, zamykając drzwi na skobel.

Gdzieś tam wciąż grała muzyka.

Jego dłonie powędrowały na moje biodra, przycisnął mnie lekko do siebie.

Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki... niewyżyty? - zapytał, a ja tylko wyszczerzyłem zęby.

\- Każdy czasami potrzebuje rozrywki - mruknąłem i pocałowałem go mocno, namiętnie. Jego wargi były miękkie, delikatne, niemal czułem, jak się rozpływają.

Z Alfredem byłoby inaczej. On byłby bardziej szorstki, męski...

Po co ja w ogóle o nim myślę?! Zaatakowałem usta Francisa mocniej. Nasze zęby ze zgrzytem otarły się o siebie.

Jego dłonie powędrowały do mojego paska, walcząc z zapięciem. Zamarłem; pozwolić mu? Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego, do cholery, nie? Nie mam po co udawać cnotki niewydymki - jedyna osoba, na której mi zależy, ma mnie gdzieś. Mogę robić co mi się żywnie podoba!

Zsunął ze mnie spodnie; metalowa klamra uderzyła w ziemię z nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem. Francis odkleił się od moich ust i uklęknął przede mną.

O Jezu, czy on chce zrobić to, co ja myślę, że...

Jęknąłem mimowolnie. On... on go wziął do ust!

Rozstawiłem trochę szerzej nogi. Popatrzyłem w dół i natychmiast odwróciłem wzrok; to było trochę zbyt podniecające, a ja chciałem się jeszcze nacieszyć tym, że...

Że... co? Westchnąłem głęboko, gdy Francis swoimi ustami przypomniał mi o swoim istnieniu. Tak, to był Francis, nie Alfred, i muszę się z tym pogodzić. Tamten gość jest po prostu poza moim zasięgiem - trochę smutno, ale jest przecież wiele innych ludzi na świecie, prawda? Na przykład Francis.

Może będę w stanie go pokochać.

Nagle do łazienki wszedł ktoś szybkim krokiem. Chciałem być cicho, ale Francis przyspieszył, tak, że nie mogłem powstrzymać jęku. Natychmiast zakryłem sobie usta z zażenowaniem; nieproszony gość rozsądnie wycofał się z pomieszczenia.

Teraz liczyłem się tylko ja i Francis.

Po paru minutach było po wszystkim.

Dyszałem ciężko, a Francis z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się temu.

\- Ja też mam...? - zacząłem, ale Francis szybko mi przerwał:

\- Nie, jeśli nie chcesz. Wiesz... mamy dla siebie jeszcze całą noc. - Mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo.

Prawda. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Dwadzieścia sześć... Nie, już po północy. Dwadzieścia pięć dni, dwadzieścia pięć nocy. Chyba nie byłoby tak źle spędzić ten czas z nim? Nareszcie mógłbym poczuć, że komuś na mnie zależy. Był miły. Taktowny. Idealny.

Ale nie był Alfredem.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziałem tylko. Ubrałem się i wyszliśmy z łazienki.

Impreza w klubie trwała w najlepsze - dalej ta sama muzyka, te same światła, ci sami ludzie. Nigdzie nie widziałem Alfreda. Ciekawe, gdzie poszedł, pomyślałem i natychmiast sam się skarciłem w myślach.

Dlaczego choć przez chwilę nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym idiocie?! Alfred dał mi jasną odpowiedź: "Odpieprz się, stary, nie jestem gejem", ale ja wciąż miałem jednak nadzieję na to, że nagle wyskoczy znikąd z wielkim, głupim uśmiechem na twarzy i powie mi: "Hej, żartowałem, tak naprawdę to cię kocham, chodź się ruchać".

Jestem beznadziejny.

Wyszliśmy z Francisem z klubu.

\- Chcesz iść do mnie? - zapytał się, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. Miałem już wykupiony pokój w hotelu, ale kogo to obchodzi? Zgodziłem się.

Tę noc spędzimy razem.

Szliśmy razem ulicą. Ciepłe światło lamp i reflektory przejeżdżających samochodów były tak mocne, że było widno jak w dzień. Miałem idealny widok na twarz Francisa - przystojną, z lekkim zarostem, który tylko dodawał mu seksapilu. Zauważył, że mu się przyglądam, przesłał mi uśmiech. Odwzajemniłem go. Wziął mnie za rękę, spletliśmy razem palce.

Czemu nie mogłem się w nim zakochać?! No czemu?!

Miłość przychodzi z czasem. Miłość to oddanie i zaufanie; nie zdobędzie się tego z dnia na dzień, prawda?

Pokocham go. Na pewno go pokocham i nie będę już niczego żałować - ani straconych lat, ani marzeń, które za sobą zostawiłem, ani Alfreda. Niczego.

Tę noc spędzimy razem i będzie to początek czegoś całkowicie nowego.

A przynajmniej tak myślałem.

Nie czułem nic. Nic, rozumiecie? Nie potrafiłem się zmusić do jakichkolwiek ciepłych uczuć względem Francisa – ani mnie grzały, ani ziębiły słodkie słówka, które do mnie szeptał; I tak potrafiłem czuć tylko fizyczną przyjemność z seksu, nic ponad to.

I to było okropne.

Nie mogłem patrzeć na jego twarz, to zbyt bolało. Cały czas nie mogłem się powstrzymać od myślenia o tym, co by było, gdyby zamiast Francisa był tu ktoś inny – ktoś o ciemniejszych włosach, z oczami błękitnymi jak niebo... Gdyby tylko to był on...

W sumie nie było tak źle – dobry seks z kimś, kogo nie kocham, to nadal dobry seks, prawda? Teraz I tak już mi wszystko jedno; jeśli choć jedna osoba na świecie mnie kocha, to powinienem się jej trzymać do końca. A czułem, że naprawdę Francis darzy mnie miłością albo jej jakąś głupią formą – tą, która pozwoliła mu się zakochać w czasie mniejszym niż jeden dzień, a teraz sprawia, że nie widzi oczywistej rzeczy – że ja nie odwzajemniam tego uczucia.

 _Przepraszam._

Będę grał tak długo, aż maska szczęśliwego człowieka przyrośnie mi do twarzy I nareszcie będę czuł się kochany I spełniony. Nie chcę niczego żałować na końcu.

* * *

Obudziłem się przytulony do Francisa. Spróbowałem jakoś się wydostać z jego objęć nie budząc go, ale nie udało się.

\- Dzień dobry – powitał mnie i przeczesał moje włosy palcami; całkiem miły gest, tylko że całkowicie niepotrzebny – i tak pewnie będę musiał je umyć, by nie sterczały we wszystkie strony.

\- Dobry – uśmiechnąłem się trochę na siłę. - Jak tam?

Głupie pytanie, ale na mądrzejsze jakoś nie mogłem się zdobyć – czułem się, jakbym miał kaca, co w sumie było możliwe po paru lampkach wina, którymi poczęstował mnie Francis. Zawsze miałem skłonność do szybkiego upijania się...

\- W porządku, księżniczko – odpowiedział, całując mnie w nos. - Byłeś wczoraj wspaniały, wiesz?

\- Ha, się wie – wyszczerzyłem zęby. - I nie nazywaj mnie „księżniczką".

\- Dobrze, księżniczko.

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie, Francis... - warknąłem, a on się roześmiał. Pogładził pieszczotliwie moje włosy.

\- No już, już... Nie denerwuj się. Jesteś głodny?

\- Jak Szatan.

\- Uuu, zaczyna robić się mrocznie. Mam zacząć się bać, księżniczko?

\- Zamknij się, Francis, to nie było śmieszne nawet w szkole. Teraz już jestem na to nieco za stary, nie sądzisz?

\- Nigdy nie będziesz za stary na to, by nazywać cię księżniczką.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a cię pogryzę.

\- Och, czyli lubisz brutalnie? Zapamiętam, księżniczko, twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem!

\- Nie żartuję!

\- Dobrze, dobrze... Poczekaj chwilę, za niedługo zaserwuję ci śniadanie do łóżka.

\- Okej, ale ty potem będziesz wydłubywać okruszki z pościeli.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, księżniczko – przesłał mi całusa.

\- NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE KSIĘŻNICZKĄ!

Wygrzebał się z łóżka i wyszedł do kuchni.

Odetchnąłem głęboko. Ile dam radę jeszcze wytrzymać, zanim Francis wreszcie coś zauważy?

I znów to samo. Znów ta cholerna zabawa w chowanego, ukrywanie prawdziwych emocji dla swoich własnych celów. Bezużyteczna, utrudniająca wszystko gra, która toczy się przez niemal całe życie.

W sumie sam to wybrałem, więc nie powinienem narzekać, ale i tak czułem, jakby ktoś się na mnie uwziął – los, Bóg, Latający Potwór Spaghetti, cholera wie. W każdym razie: jakby nie była to moja wina, tylko świata. Dobrze wiedziałem, że to nie pomoże mi rozwiązać żadnego problemu, jednak w tej chwili potrafiłem tylko użalać się nad sobą: bolało mnie wszystko, byłem psychicznie wymęczony i głodny.

\- Śniadanie – Francis przyniósł tacę ze słodkimi bułkami, różnymi smarowidłami i czajnikiem pełnym gorącej herbaty.

\- Earl Grey, taki jak lubisz – powiedział i pocałował mnie w czoło.

Uśmiechnąłem się, ale w głębi duszy pomyślałem, że już wolałbym wypić tą głupią, obrzydliwą kawę razem z Alfredem.

Zabawne, jak smak jedzenia zależy od tego, z kim jesz.

* * *

Grey? No oczywiście, Francuzie. Nie, na ten tekst nie weźmiesz Anglika, sry.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :) "KSS" może nie będzie miało zbyt szybko aktualizacji, ale będę to pisać.

Kiedyś na pewno... xD

Ciao!


	6. Rozdział V

Miłość nie jest brakiem logiki. Jest logiką sprawdzoną i udowodnioną.

Podgrzaną i wygiętą tak,

by wpasowała się w kontury serca.

Tammara Webber

* * *

Minął jeden dzień. Drugi. Trzeci…

Siedem dni. Czas mijał zdecydowanie za szybko; ani się spostrzegłem, a już minuty, godziny przepłynęły mi przez palce. Nie miałem ani chwili na zastanowienie się; Francis o to zadbał. Prawie w ogóle nie spuszczał mnie z oczu, jakby bał się, że ucieknę - nawet sam pofatygował się do hotelu, by przynieść moje rzeczy! A niby gdzie miałbym uciec i dlaczego? Nie miałem już dokąd iść; odciąłem się od przeszłości. Nic mnie już nie łączyło z niczym poza Francisem.

Byłem szczery. Gadałem z nim o wszystkich głupotach, jakie tylko przyszły mi do głowy, a on słuchał. Pozwalał mi się wyżalić nawet w najgłupszych kwestiach; po paru kieliszkach wina zwykle zaczynałem gadać o Alfredzie i o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzę tego kretyna.

O tym, że naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Żeby zlazł z tej cholernej sceny, wyciągnął mnie na siłę z klubu, nawrzeszczał na mnie, a potem przytulił, przeprosił. Żeby mnie pokochał tak, jak ja jego.

Francis słuchał, potakiwał, nic nie mówił. Potem budziłem się obok niego z okropnym poczuciem winy, błagając w myślach, żeby mnie nie wyrzucił, bo nie mam dokąd iść…

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego zrobić. Uśmiechał się tylko i po prostu omijał temat, jakby nic się nie stało. Nie mogłem go zrozumieć… ale nie mogę narzekać, nie teraz. Kości zostały rzucone; nie było już odwrotu. Zostało mi już tylko osiemnaście dni. Pewnie każdy będzie podobny; obudzenie się rano, śniadanie do łóżka, gadanie o niczym, potem pyszny obiad, deser, upijanie się winem zamiast kolacji, kochanie się w nocy. Potem moje wywalanie żalów i płacz, uspokajanie przez Francisa; znowu zasnę. I tak w kółko.

Ale pewnego dnia się nie obudzę. Pewnego dnia Francis spyta się, jak mi się spało i nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Jak zareaguje? Co zrobi? W sumie nie powinno mnie to obchodzić - wtedy już mnie nie będzie, więc to nie moja sprawa… Muszę przestać zamartwiać się takimi głupotami, bo tracę tylko czas.

Ten dzień był trochę inny niż wszystkie poprzednie.

Wiedziałem, że muszę wyjść na dwór. Po prostu musiałem po tygodniu spędzonym w jednym miejscu, praktycznie nic nie robiąc; przecież nie mogę tak po prostu tu leżeć i wpatrywać się we wskazówki zegara powoli odmierzające czas, który mi pozostał.

Francis nie wydawał się zaskoczony, jedynie lekko… zrezygnowany. Tak, to było to słowo; jakby chciał coś jeszcze ode mnie, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na to, by mi o tym powiedzieć. Nie naciskałem. Czasami lepiej, żeby niektóre rzeczy zostały niedopowiedziane.

\- Francis… Dziękuję. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Za wszystko.

\- Nie musisz za nic dziękować… I co to w ogóle za rozmowa? To brzmi, jakbyś już się żegnał.

\- Nie wiem co zrobię, Francis. Mogę wrócić za godzinę, mogę nie wrócić wcale.

Wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami. To było dziwne uczucie - po raz pierwszy naprawdę _miałem wybór._ Mogłem pójść tą drogą albo inną, a wszystkie konsekwencje, które mogły z tego wynikać, należały wyłącznie do mnie.

Dużo filozofii jak na zwykłe wyjście z domu, prawda? Ale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że chodzi o coś więcej; to było jakby symboliczne. Przez tydzień opiekowałeś się mną i chwała ci za to. Teraz nadszedł czas, bym wyfrunął z ciepłego, przytulnego gniazdka i zrobił coś sam dla siebie. Było to bardzo niesprawiedliwe względem Francisa… Ale on widział, że go nie kocham, a mimo to pozwolił mi przy sobie zostać. A jeśli zdecydował się na to, to wiedział, że go zostawię - prędzej czy później wezmę swój los we własne ręce. Jeśli zdecydował się na takie ryzyko, to nie może teraz narzekać.

Dlatego udawałem, że nie widzę jakim wzrokiem patrzył, jak się od niego oddalałem - zarówno w sensie fizycznym, jak i psychicznym.

* * *

I znów musiałem zadać sobie pytanie: co ja robię, do cholery?!

Ostatnio używam tego sformułowania coraz częściej. Hm. Fakt faktem, że idealnie podsumowuje to moja obecną sytuację: jestem bez dachu nad głową w zupełnie obcym mieście, bez celu, do którego mógłbym zmierzać, bez jakiegokolwiek planu.

Cóż… Nieciekawie.

Dobrze, że zapamiętałem przynajmniej, żeby wziąć ze sobą portfel. Dzięki temu mogłem zrobić to, co wydało mi się najrozsądniejsze w tej chwili: mogłem spokojnie usiąść i napić się herbaty. Zawsze mnie to uspokajało, a teraz musiałem uspokoić myśli choć na chwilę. Muszę przemyśleć, co robić dalej. Jak kiedyś powiedział mój kolega: improwizacja powinna być dobrze napisana.

Zamówiłem herbatę. Czekając na to, aż wreszcie mi ją przyniosą (ile u nich trwa wlewanie wrzątku do imbryka?!) rozejrzałem się po okolicy, ale nie zauważyłem absolutnie niczego, co pomogłoby mi zorientować się, gdzie jestem. Mapa, którą kupiłem, została oczywiście razem z innymi moimi rzeczami u Francisa, a nie miałem tam zamiaru wracać… W każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz.

Gdy wreszcie kelner o wschodnich rysach twarzy przyniósł mi herbatę, uśmiechnąłem się do niego najmilej jak potrafiłem i zapytałem:

\- Przepraszam, gdzie jestem?

Musiało to zabrzmieć wyjątkowo kretyńsko, ale nawet nie drgnął.

\- Do Alfreda w tamtą stronę - powiedział z grobową miną, wskazując mi kierunek.

Teraz się zdziwiłem.

\- Emm, dziękuję… Czemu myślisz, że szukam Alfreda?

\- Cóż, plotki szybko się rozchodzą. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. Uniosłem brwi ze zdziwieniem.

\- Plotki? Jakie plotki?

\- Po raz pierwszy Alfred zrobił błąd w tańcu i to przez pewnego Brytyjczyka, który przyjechał tu niedawno… A zresztą trudno było cię nie zauważyć, gdy obściskiwałeś się z tamtym blondynem - cały czas Alfred się na ciebie gapił, wiesz? I potem jeszcze dosłownie _zbiegł_ ze sceny, żeby zobaczyć, co robicie w tej łazience… Jego mina gdy wychodził była bezcenna, wiesz?

Słuchałem tego z otwartymi szeroko oczami. Czyli ta osoba, która wlazła nam do łazienki… To był Alfred?! Co on sobie pomyślał?

 _Nie pomyślał, tylko po prostu się domyślił._

\- Ty… byłeś tam? - wydukałem w końcu. Mężczyzna skłonił się.

\- Tak. Jestem Kiku Honda, przyjaciel Alfreda Jones'a. Pracuję w "Millenium" jako barman.

\- Czy wszyscy ludzie którzy tam pracują dorabiają w kawiarniach? - wypaliłem bezmyślnie; w tym momencie byłem w stanie jakoś sklecić to jedno zdanie, ale z resztą mógłbym sobie nie poradzić.

Kiku wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba taka przypadłość zawodowa. I proszę, nie krzywdź naszej gwiazdeczki, bo ma bardzo czułe serduszko.

\- Ee… Co?

\- Domyśl się - mruknął tylko Kiku. - W każdym razie… Do domu Alfreda nie jest daleko. No, idź już!

Praktycznie wypchnął mnie z kawiarni. Byłem wściekły, ale…

O co chodziło Alfredowi? W końcu chce być ze mną, czy nie? Przecież powiedział mi na samym początku, że nie lubi facetów _w ten sposób_. Więc dlaczego ten gość, Kiku, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wszyscy byli przekonani, że to Alfred jest "odrzuconym"?!

Z tymi myślami przedzierałem się przez ludzką dżunglę jaką były ulice o tej porze. Wkrótce byłem w stanie rozpoznawać poszczególne szczegóły, ulice, aż w końcu jakimś cudem zdołałem dotrzeć do wieżowca, w którym mieszkał Alfred. Pamiętałem, jaki numer ma jego apartament, więc nie musiałem zbytni się natrudzić, by go odnaleźć. Cały czas czułem, jakby moja głowa miała eksplodować; może to skutek wczorajszego upicia się winem, a może po prostu stres. W każdym razie stałem jak idiota przed drzwiami mieszkania, przestępując z nogi na nogę i nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na to, by wreszcie zadzwonić. Co zrobi Alfred? Będzie wkurzony? Ucieszony? Zdziwiony? Ludzie są tacy skomplikowani…

Odetchnąłem głęboko i przełamując się wcisnąłem ten upiorny przycisk dzwonka. Potrzymałem parę sekund, puściłem i…

Nic. Zero reakcji. Nie ma go? Nacisnąłem dzwonek jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Waliłem w niego jak głupi - bez rezultatu.

 _Cholera, chyba faktycznie go nie ma_ , pomyślałem zrezygnowany. _Co mam teraz zrobić?!_

Poczekać? Iść do jakiegoś hotelu?

 _A po co?_ , warknął nagle ktoś w moim umyśle. _Jeśli byłeś w stanie przyjść aż tutaj, to poczekaj chwilę, korona ci z głowy nie spadnie. To twoja ostatnia szansa i wiesz o tym. Więc proszę, przestań zachowywać się jak idiota i po prostu POCZEKAJ._

Cóż… Nie było to takie głupie.

Dobra, to _jest_ głupie, ale co innego mi zostało?

Usiadłem na wycieraczce i zabrałem się do kontemplowania sufitu.

I naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogłem tam zasnąć.

* * *

Obudziłem się na kanapie przykryty kocem - to dobrze. Gorzej, że tuż obok mnie stał Alfred i otwarcie gapił się na mnie, jakby zastanawiając się, czy zabić mnie, czy nie.

Odpowiedziałem mu tym samym spojrzeniem. Niech sobie chłopak nie myśli!

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziałem z beztroskim uśmiechem. - Jak tam?

\- Po pierwsze - mruknął Alfred - powinieneś powiedzieć w sumie: dobry wieczór albo dobranoc, bo jest trzecia w nocy.

\- No, najwyższa pora, żeby wstać!

\- Nie przerywaj mi! Po drugie: co ty robiłeś na mojej wycieraczce?!

\- Cóż, myślę, że spałem.

\- Ha, ha. - Przewrócił oczami. - Serio pytam. Coś ci się stało? Potrzebujesz pomocy czy coś?

\- Myślałem, że to raczej ty potrzebujesz pomocy. - Ziewnąłem i przeciągnąłem się. - Słyszałem, że się załamałeś czy coś w tym stylu…

\- JA?! Niby dlaczego miałbym…

\- To ty wlazłeś wtedy do łazienki, prawda? - powiedziałem, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy. Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i zarumienił się lekko. To wystarczyło, bym potwierdził wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć, ale musiałem się z nim trochę podroczyć. Odruch bezwarunkowy.

\- No, powiedz - naciskałem dalej. Mruknął coś w odpowiedzi do swoich butów. - Ej, spójrz na mnie!

Chwyciłem go dłonią za podbródek i siłą zmusiłem, by popatrzył na mnie.

Był niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Powiedz! - powiedziałem jeszcze raz. - Co czułeś, jak mnie usłyszałeś, co? Byłeś zazdrosny? A może… - zachichotałem - ...podobało ci się to? - Jezu, co się ze mną dzieje? Włączył mi się jakiś dziwny tryb czy co?

\- Arthur, przestań! - Alfred wyrwał mi się. - Po prostu… Martwiłem się!

\- Och, _martwiłeś_? Nie było potrzeby. Ja i Francis _doskonale_ się sobą zajmowaliśmy. Chcesz wiedzieć, co…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Alfred rzucił się na mnie.

Uśmiech zamarł mi na ustach; przez chwilę byłem pewny, że mnie uderzy, ale nie - po prostu przewrócił mnie i przygwoździł do kanapy, tak, że leżałem na plecach, on nade mną.

\- Nie mów tak więcej, dobra? - powiedział; jego głos się zatrząsł. - Ja nie chcę słuchać, jak ty… jak on…

Znów odwrócił wzrok, znów uciekł. O co tu chodzi?

\- Alfred, wyjaśnij mi coś, bo nie rozumiem - zacząłem powoli. - Ty… lubisz dziewczyny, nie?

\- No… Tak.

\- W takim razie co ty odwalasz?! - Nie wytrzymałem. - Zachowujesz się jak jakaś zakochana nastolatka! W ogóle nie wiem, o co ci chodzi!

\- Ja też nie. - Te niebieskie oczy utkwione we mnie. - Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje.

\- A co ja mam niby powiedzieć?! Cały czas traktujesz mnie na przemian jak przyjaciela i… I kogoś innego. Jak niby mam na to reagować?!

\- Jak chcesz. - Okulary ześlizgnęły mu się na koniec nosa, ale zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. - Jeśli tobie odpowiada bycie kumplami, to okej. Jeśli wolisz… To nie będę cię powstrzymywać.

\- Ech? - zdziwiłem się. - Czy naprawdę nic ci to nie przeszkadza? W sensie… Nie rób tego z litości, to nie o to chodzi. Nie będę miał ci tego za złe. Jeśli nic do mnie nie czujesz, to…

\- Za dużo gadasz - warknął Alfred.

Pochylił się lekko. Czułem jego oddech na mojej twarzy. Był tak blisko… A ja wciąż nie mogłem zdobyć się na to, by zmniejszyć ten dystans między nami. Wciąż nie mogłem się zmusić, by go pocałować… Cholera, przecież marzyłem o tym gościu od paru lat, to normalne, że nie jestem teraz w stanie myśleć jak zwykle!

\- Arthur… - zamruczał Alfred; poczułem, jak policzki mi płoną. - Czy chcesz, żebym…

Nie wytrzymałem.

Objąłem go jak najmocniej i przycisnąłem swoje usta do jego ust.

Gdzieś głęboko w moim umyśle krzyczałem ze szczęścia.

* * *

Tak, piszę fice o drugiej nad ranem. Tak, nie mam życia :P


	7. Rozdział VI

Miłość niejednokrotnie przyrównywano do choroby. Na leży dodać dla ścisłości, że jest to choroba, podczas której chorzy zazwyczaj kładą się do łóżka.

Magdalena Samozwaniec

* * *

To nie było nic mocnego - ot, lekki pocałunek w usta. Nic szczególnego, ale…

Ale to było coś więcej. Po wielu latach wreszcie byłem w stanie zrobić to, co chciałem: mogłem go dotknąć, poczuć. Był mój. Nie potrzebowaliśmy do tego wielkiej namiętności, płomiennych wyznań uczuć - oboje wiedzieliśmy, o co chodzi.

Cóż… może nie do końca. Alfred wciąż mi wszystkiego nie opowiedział - jak się tu znalazł, co robił przez te wszystkie lata, dlaczego pracuje tak, jak pracuje. Ale mamy czas. Nie mam zamiaru się śpieszyć, skoro już dostałem to, co chciałem.

Chyba jednak nie marnuję mojego czasu tak bardzo, jak mi się wydawało.

Popatrzyliśmy sobie przez chwilę w oczy, po czym w tej samej chwili odwróciliśmy wzrok, oboje zażenowani. Jak długo można gapić się na drugą osobę? Można zmarnować na to mnóstwo czasu, bo przecież tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznasz dokładnie tego drugiego człowieka, zawsze będzie cię zaskakiwał. My przecież się prawie w ogóle nie znamy; parę lat zatarło wspomnienia, zostawiając jedynie lekki ślad, pamięć o tym, kim jest ta druga osoba. Ale choćby minęło dziesięć czy pięćdziesiąt lat, ta jedna osoba pozostanie w naszej pamięci, żerując na nas i sabotując co rusz nasz umysł, aż wreszcie zbierzemy się w sobie i pójdziemy, by wykrzyczeć nasze uczucia. U mnie zostało to przyśpieszone przez chorobę, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu, aż sam odnajdę Alfreda i opowiem mu wszystko bez ogródek. Jakby wtedy zareagował? Tak, jak teraz? Może odrzuciłby mnie? Tego nie dowiem się nigdy, i dobrze: mam już wszystko, co kiedykolwiek chciałem mieć.

Oprócz czasu.

Tik-tak, zegar tyka, coraz mniej czasu, coraz szybciej sekundy uciekają do nicości, a my leżymy jak kretyni na tej kanapie i nie potrafimy wydusić z siebie słów. Ale co byśmy mogli powiedzieć?

 _Prawdę_.

Muszę mu opowiedzieć o wszystkim. To mój cholerny, psi obowiązek; powiadomić osobę, którą kocham, że niedługo mnie nie będzie. Że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż zostawię go tutaj samego ze złamanym sercem. Może lepiej by było, gdyby to wszystko się nie wydarzyło, gdybym został w domu, pracował od rana do nocy i codziennie padał do łóżka wypompowany z całej energii, mając przed sobą perspektywę szybkiej śmierci. Wtedy przynajmniej nie złamałbym nikomu serca - ani Francisowi, ani Alfredowi. A teraz wygląda na to, że będę musiał zniszczyć ich obu.

Jestem strasznym egoistą, wiem. Wykorzystuję inne osoby tylko po to, by poczuć, że do końca nie zmarnowałem sobie życia. Ale to ludzki odruch. Chcę, by jakaś osoba mnie pamiętała; żeby za ileś lat, gdy Alfred zakocha się w jakiejś miłej dziewczynie, będzie miał dzieci, potem wnuki, mógł usiąść i powiedzieć: tak, miałem kiedyś kogoś, kto był dla mnie drogi. Nazywał się Arthur Kirkland. Był śmiertelnie chory, towarzyszyłem mu do końca… Ale to był fajny gość!

Chcę być żywy w jego pamięci nawet wtedy, gdy już umrę dla świata. Więc czy to takie złe, bym jeszcze trochę z nim pobył, zanim odejdę?

Muszę mu powiedzieć. Teraz. Zaraz. nie ma czasu.

\- Zrobić ci herbaty? - zapytałem, zrzucając go z siebie na podłogę.

\- Aua, Arthur!

Powiem mu.

* * *

I znowu siedzieliśmy tak jak ostatnio przy tym stole, tyle że ja nareszcie miałem swoją herbatę, a Al truł się kawą.

Patrzyłem na niego, upiłem łyk herbaty. Jak mam to zacząć tak, żeby zrozumiał?

\- Ej, nie gap się na mnie w ten sposób - powiedział Alfred, pociągając łyk napoju. - Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał za chwilę poinformować mnie, że jesteś śmiertelnie chory czy coś.

\- W sumie to masz rację, za mniej więcej siedemnaście dni umrę. Dzięki za wsparcie.

Alfred wypluł kawę. Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem, kiedy poczułem gorące krople na twarzy.

\- Jasna cholera, Al! - wrzasnąłem. - Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, żeby coś trysnęło mi na twarz, to…

\- Ty żartujesz, prawda?! - wydarł się Alfred. - Nie zrobiłbyś mi czegoś takiego! Nie… nie teraz!

\- No, ja na pewno nie wyplułbym na ciebie…

\- Cholera jasna, przestań robić sobie ze mnie jaja! - Walnął pięścią w stół tak, że moja filiżanka podskoczyła i przewróciła się. Super, teraz jestem mokry i z kawy, i z herbaty.

\- Nie robię sobie z ciebie jaj. - przewróciłem oczami. - Ja po prostu…

Przerwałem. Alfred patrzył się tempo w stół, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mówię. Jego oczy były zupełnie bez wyrazu. Puste. Trochę mnie to przestraszyło. Już miałem się zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, gdy powiedział bardzo, bardzo cicho:

\- Powiedz mi, że to tylko kiepski żart… Ty nie możesz… Po prostu nie możesz… - Nagle zerwał się, złapał mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno. - NIE MOŻESZ, SŁYSZYSZ?!

\- Alfred, cholera, przestań! - krzyknąłem. Jego palce boleśnie wbijały się w moje ciało; zawsze był silny, ale teraz czułem się tak, jakby miażdżył mi ramiona imadłem. Nie kontrolował się.

Potrząsnął mną jeszcze raz tak mocno, że zdołał przewrócić mnie razem z krzesłem. Poleciałem gwałtownie do tyłu i walnąłem głową w posadzkę; wrzasnąłem z bólu.

\- OSZALAŁEŚ, ALFRED?! - teraz ja się wydarłem. - OGARNIJ SIĘ!

Chłopak patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co się stało. Podszedł do mnie, podał mi rękę, żebym mógł wstać; znów miał ten pusty wzrok. Zauważyłem, że oczy za szkłami jego okularów są mokre, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć płaczem, ale powstrzymuje się ze względu na coś. Może własną dumę? Może nie chce mnie martwić?

Szarpnąłem go za rękaw, przyciągnąłem do siebie.

\- Al, jeśli chcesz, płacz.

Położył się na posadzce obok mnie. Kafle były zimne, czułem chłód przenikający moje ciało. A może mi się to wszystko wydawało? To nie ma znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia.

Przytuliliśmy się do siebie i tak po prostu leżeliśmy, obserwując siebie. I razem płakaliśmy.

* * *

Spanie na zimnych kaflach nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale co mnie to obchodzi? Świat dla mnie się kończy, więc co za różnica, czy budzę się obolały i przeziębiony, czy nie?

Cóż, dla mnie faktycznie nie miało to znaczenia, ale Alfred uparł się, bym został w łóżku i żarł tabletki. Jakby mogłoby mi to cokolwiek pomóc… Mam już jedną chorobę, druga nie robi już na mnie żadnego wrażenia.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę marnować czasu na to, żeby…

\- Ucisz się - warknął Alfred. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. A czasu mamy dość. Jutro wyjeżdżamy.

\- Niby gdzie?

\- Gdzie tylko zechcesz - odpowiedział, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie. Uniosłem brwi do góry.

\- Okej, nie mam pytań. Tylko, jak pewnie zauważyłeś, nie mam przy sobie moich rzeczy.

\- Właśnie miałem cię o to spytać… Gdzie są? W jakimś hotelu? Pójdę je przynieść, zanim je wywalą.

\- Cóż… To jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane - mruknąłem.

\- Czyli…?

\- Ten gość, Francis… Wiesz który? - Alfred pokręcił głową. - No, ten, z którym się całowałem na scenie…

\- Ach.

\- No właśnie. Jakby… są u niego.

Alfred spojrzał się na mnie w ciszy. Nie uśmiechał się. Nie pasowało to do niego.

\- Więc - kontynuowałem - myślę, że nie chcesz tam iść.

\- Mylisz się - warknął. Dobrze, to już było kompletnie dziwne; nie pamiętam ani jednego momentu, żeby odzywał się _takim_ tonem. - Lepiej, żebym poszedł tam ja, niż ty.

\- Czemu? Nie ufasz mi?

\- Nie o to chodzi - żachnął się. - Wolę, żebyś się z nim nie spotykał. W ogóle.

\- Niby dlaczego? To było przelotne, tak tylko…

\- Nie mogę wytrzymać myśli, że on… - Alfred zaciął się i pokręcił szybko głową. - Po prostu… Nie. Nie pozwolę ci.

\- _Ty_ mi nie pozwolisz? - prychnąłem. - Nie możesz dyktować mi, co mam robić.

\- Mogę. Jestem silniejszy, no i ty jesteś chory, co czyni mnie za ciebie odpowiedzialnym. I chcę, żebyś należał tylko do mnie, rozumiesz?

\- Nie jestem jakimś przedmiotem, żebym mógł do kogoś _należeć_! - oburzyłem się. Ten dzieciak pozwalał sobie na stanowczo za dużo.

\- Skaczesz z łóżka do łóżka, więc by temu zapobiec, muszę cię trzymać przy sobie - uśmiechnął się drwiąco Al.

To już było chamskie.

\- JA niby skaczę z łóżka do łóżka?! I to mówi mi facet, który tańczy w klubie dla gejów jakieś erotyczne wygibasy, jak przypuszczam za grubą kasę, i nie wiadomo co jeszcze robi z zainteresowanymi klientami?!

Alfred wydął wargi.

\- Nie puszczam się za kasę.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć.

\- A ty się puszczasz za serca,

\- E… co? - zapytałem, przekręcając głowę.

Alfred uśmiechnął się smutno, Bardzo, bardzo smutno.

\- Wiesz, trudno się w tobie nie zakochać. Udawało mi się to przez wiele lat… Ale teraz widzę, jak bardzo jesteś okrutny. I wiesz, co jest najgorsze? - Pochylił się tak, że prawie stykaliśmy się nosami. - Chcę, żebyś dla mnie był jeszcze gorszy. Żebyś rozkochał mnie w sobie tak bardzo, że nie będę mógł wytrzymać bez ciebie. Żebyś był dla mnie przekleństwem, żebym cię nienawidził i kochał równocześnie. Robisz tak każdemu, wiesz? Założę się, że ten Francis w duszy cieszy się, że go opuściłeś, bo jesteś naprawdę bezwzględny dla tych, których chcesz.

Pocałował mnie krótko.

\- Napisz mi ten adres, przyniosę ci twoje rzeczy - mruknął jeszcze na zakończenie, podsuwając mi jakąś kartkę i długopis.

Napisałem. Alfred wyszedł, ale zostawił po sobie chaos w mojej głowie.

Szaleństwo. Oboje jesteśmy świrami. Oboje złamaliśmy sobie serca więcej niż raz. I oboje bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chcemy przestać.

Nagle wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Uśmiechnąłem się - trochę z wisielczego humoru, jaki właśnie zaświtał mi w głowie, a trochę smutno. Alfred zostawił koło mnie zeszyt z czystymi, białymi kartkami i ten długopis. Niebieski. Szkoda, że nie czarny - bardzo by się nadał do pisania czegoś takiego. Jak już żałoba, to na całego, a co! Nie ma po co narzekać, ważna jest treść.

Chwilę dobierałem słowa, po czym zacząłem pisać.

* * *

Znów lotnisko. Ludzie spacerujący, śpieszący się gdzieś, witający; cały ten chaos w jakiś sposób mnie onieśmielał, sprawiał, że chciałem wyparować stąd jak najszybciej. Ale w sumie nie było tak źle - obok mnie stał Alfred i z uśmiechem wpatrywał się w ekran informujący o odlotach i przylotach wszelakich samolotów. Paryż. Warszawa. Pekin. Wenezuela. Wszędzie mogę się tak dostać, to tylko kwestia czasu. Co wybrać?

Alfred chwycił moją dłoń.

\- Gdzie chcesz jechać? - zapytał się, odwracając do mnie głowę. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Wszędzie jest tak samo.

\- Mylisz się. - Ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń. Chciałem ją wyrwać, nawrzeszczeć na Alfreda, że ludzie się gapią, żeby nie robił ze mnie idioty, ale nie mogłem. Niech patrzą. Niech wiedzą. I tak za niedługo nie będę się musiał tym przejmować.

\- Świat jest wielki - kontynuował. - Wszystko jest inne. Ludzie. Czas. Nie ma dwóch takich samych miejsc, tego samego czasu.

Szesnaście dni.

\- Dalej nie mam pojęcia - mruknąłem. Splotłem moje place z jego. Popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony, ale za chwilę jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Odwrócił głowę spowrotem do ekranu z przylotami.

\- Już wiem - powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

\- Gdzie?

Wskazał palcem. Podążyłem za nim wzrokiem i przeczytałem. Dużymi, prostymi literami było napisane: LONDYN.

Londyn… Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

\- Dobry wybór.

Trzymając się za ręce szliśmy tam, gdzie wszystko miało się dla mnie skończyć.


	8. Rozdział VII

Nie będzie nam się śniło

Że będzie tak, jak było

Łzy _(Jak cukierek)_

* * *

To śmieszne, jak siedzenie i gapienie się przez okno może być zajmujące. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy osoba, z którą lecisz samolotem zasnęła, co w sumie nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby osoba ta nie była od ciebie większa i zdecydowanie cięższa. Wtedy, kiedy zaczyna cię przygniatać, a ty możesz co najwyżej wydawać jakieś nieartykułowane dźwięki i próbować obudzić delikwenta, człowiek zaczyna się zastanawiać, po co dał się w ogóle namówić na coś takiego. Po co lecieć do Londynu, skoro mogliśmy równie dobrze siedzieć w domu i oszczędzić sobie tego wszystkiego?

 _Domu_. Oho, zaczęło się. Już uznałem jego apartament za mój... nasz. To jest właśnie ta "ewolucja w związku"? Super. Jeszcze chwila i zostaniemy starym, dobrym małżeństwem i przeniesiemy się z ruchliwego miasta na wieś, będziemy mieli domek z ogródkiem i cały czas będziemy na siebie narzekali...

Ach, te plany. To wszystko byłoby do zrealizowania, gdyby tylko nie ten głupi limit czasu.

Szesnaście dni.

 _I jak mam wykorzystać ten czas? Bo jak na razie zabawę mam szampańską_ , pomyślałem, próbując nie dać się zgnieść pod ciężarem Alfreda. Serio, ile on waży?! Ja rozumiem, mięśnie nie są lekkie jak piórko, ale jednak...

Odetchnąłem głęboko, zwracając mój wzrok z powrotem na okno. Morze. Dużo morza. Cóż, można się było tego spodziewać, prawda? Nie mogę liczyć na jakiś bardziej rozbudowany krajobraz, skoro lecimy przez ocean.

Westchnąłem, po raz ostatni spróbowałem jakoś ustawić Alfreda, a potem z rezygnacją pogrążyłem się w rozmyślaniach.

* * *

Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek bym się nie znalazł, lotniska zawsze, ale to zawsze są takie same: i ludzie, i komunikaty, i nawet te kontrole przy wejściu – wszystko działa tak samo.

Cóż... Oczywiście o wiele łatwiej przechodzić przez to wszystko bez zaaferowanego Amerykanina.

\- Łaaał, ale się tu pozmieniało! - zaczął gadać, gdy tylko zeszliśmy z pokładu samolotu. Podziwiam jego zdolność do odzyskiwania dobrego humory; zaledwie przed paroma chwilami kopniakami zrzuciłem go z siedzenia. Nie żebym faktycznie chciał to zrobić... Po prostu nie dało się go inaczej obudzić, choć, nie ukrywam, bez złośliwej satysfakcji się nie obeszło.

\- Nie widzę żadnej różnicy – warknąłem do niego, ciągnąc walizkę po bruku. Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jak to? Nie widzisz? Na przykład tam – wskazał palcem jakiś sklep z płytami. - Tego wcześniej nie było! Zamiast tego, hm... Chyba była tu jakaś restauracja... A zaraz obok była księgarnia. No i widzisz, przerobiono ją w jakąś agencję. - Popukał palcem w szybę, jakby chcąc mi uświadomić powagę sytuacji.

Dziwne. Mieszkałem tu o wiele dłużej niż on, ale sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę wszystko pamiętał.

\- Ej, Alfred...

\- Hmm?

\- Nie zmyślasz? Jesteś pewien, że naprawdę było tak, jak mówisz?

\- No jasne! - wyszczerzył zęby. - Pamięć fotograficzna to przydatna rzecz.

\- A... Acha. - Pokręciłem głową. - Wiesz, ja tego kompletnie nie kojarzę, a przecież tutaj się urodziłem i wychowałem. Myślałem, że cały Londyn znam jak własną kieszeń.

\- Znasz. Tylko nie _ten_ Londyn.

\- Ech? O co ci chodzi?

\- No… - Odwrócił wzrok, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. - Znałeś Londyn ileś tam lat temu i wtedy był dla ciebie czymś zwyczajnym, nie zwracałeś uwagi na takie drobiazgi jak… jak, na przykład, kolor, którym napisane było nazwisko piekarza na szyldzie przed jego sklepem. To było nieistotne. A teraz wracasz tu po paru… paręnastu latach i niczego nie pamiętasz, bo tak naprawdę uznałeś wtedy całe miasto za coś niegodnego uwagi za wyjątkiem paru szczegółów, które utkwiły ci w pamięci. Mam rację?

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Właśnie dlatego tak fajnie jest podróżować – ciągnął. - Bo zaczyna się widzieć rzeczy, których się wcześniej nie dostrzegało. Trzeba co jakiś czas odpocząć od wszystkiego, nie?

Znów skinąłem głową. To brzmiało nawet sensownie – Alfred rzadko mówił coś dorosłego. W głębi serca to jeszcze dzieciak.

Cholernie seksowny, podstępny i wredny dzieciak.

\- Ach, prawie bym zapomniał! - Z powrotem popatrzył mi w oczy. - Gdzie chcesz iść? Możemy sobie pozwiedzać czy coś…

\- Nie mam zamiaru łazić z tobą po muzeach, idioto. - Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Ej, nie obrażaj się tak szybko! - mruknął, lekko naburmuszony. - Chcę ci zrobić przyjemność, a ty…

\- Taaak… Me serce krwawi z żalu. Łączę się z tobą w bólu.

\- I znów sarkazm. Jezu, dlaczego ja z tobą jestem…

\- No, Jezus też się zastanawia.

\- Pfff… - Alfred nadął policzki, a ja się uśmiechnąłem. _Dzieciak._

\- Lepiej znajdź jakiś hotel, gdzie możemy przenocować jakiś czas – zasugerowałem. - Chyba że wolisz spać na ławce.

\- Tak, wszystko dla księżniczki. – Przesłał mi całusa. Zamarłem.

\- Nie.. nie mów tak.

\- Ech, czemu, księżniczko?

\- Tak mówił do mnie Francis. Ale, jeśli chcesz, ty też możesz…

\- Okej, zrozumiałem. - Przewrócił oczami. Jego wesoły nastrój ulotnił się jak powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Dlaczego? Jest zazdrosny? To głupie. Przecież Francisa tu nawet nie ma.

\- Em, Arthur, masz pojęcie, gdzie my idziemy?

Otrząsnąłem się i nagle zrozumiałem, że cały czas łazimy wte i wewte bez celu, gadając. Ludzie zaczynali już się na nas patrzyć z uprzejmym zdziwieniem. Zrobiłem się cały czerwony na twarzy i szturchnąłem Alfreda.

\- To wszystko twoja wina!

\- Aua, cholera!

I tak, śmiejąc się pod nosem, Alfred zdołał szczęśliwie doprowadzić nas do jakiegoś w miarę przyzwoitego hotelu i zamówić nam pokoje.

Jak ja go nienawidzę!

* * *

Było już za późno by gdziekolwiek pójść, więc tylko wysłałem Alfreda po coś do jedzenia – czytaj: wyrzuciłem go za drzwi, bo nie chciał się ruszyć i kupić nam czegokolwiek.

Wzdychając pod nosem zacząłem rozpakowywać nasze rzeczy.

O, znowu! _Nasze_ rzeczy. No cóż, to prawda, w naszych walizkach jakimś cudem znajdowały się rzeczy tego drugiego, ale jednak… To brzmi tak, jakby to były wspólne rzeczy, których używamy na zmianę. Głupie, przecież Alfred na pewno nie zmieściłby się do jakiejkolwiek mojej koszulki. Ale ja powinienem być w stanie ubrać jakieś jego rzeczy…

Chwyciłem jakąś skórzaną, brązową kurtkę z dużą 50-tką na plecach. Włożyłem ją i przejrzałem się w lustrze w drzwiach szafy. Hm, nawet nie tak źle. Może bym mógł faktycznie to od niego pożyczać…

\- Hehe… Co ty robisz, Arthur?

Obróciłem się i jak najszybciej zrzuciłem z siebie kurtkę.

\- Nic! Absolutnie nic!

\- Ta… Parę minut i już ci mnie brakuje? Słodkie. - Mrugnął do mnie. Zaczerwieniłem się… znowu. Znowu przez niego.

\- Jak niby już mogłeś wrócić?! Przecież miałeś kupić jedzenie…

Alfred pomachał mi przed twarzą torbą z McDonalda. Prychnąłem.

\- No tak… mogłem się domyślić – warknąłem. - Przecież ty nigdy nie kupiłbyś czegoś jadalnego.

\- Nie chcesz, to nie jedz – wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł na łóżku i wyjął owiniętego w przesiąknięty tłuszczem papier hamburgera.

\- I jak niby możesz być w tak dobrej formie, jak cały czas jesz coś takiego?

\- Thhhreffuje.

\- Nie gada się z pełną buzią, Alfred. Myślałem, że przynajmniej tego już się nauczyłeś.

Popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem i przełknął.

\- W sensie, trenuję. Codziennie. Cóż, zwykle, bo teraz chyba mogę sobie pozwolić na jakąś przerwę.

\- Nie będziesz miał problemów w pracy… Znaczy, w klubie?

\- Nie, zadzwoniłem, uzgodniłem wszystko, mam urlop na trzy tygodnie. W końcu jestem tak jak lokalna gwiazda, nie? - zaśmiał się.

\- Tak… - przytaknąłem niechętnie. - I w sumie masz całkiem sporą widownię, jak widziałem. Dużo jest gejów tam, w mieście?

\- Raczej tak, a ty miałeś okazję spotkać się z najbardziej jaskrawymi przedstawicielami naszego rodzaju.

\- „Naszego rodzaju". Jak to brzmi… Co mi przypomniało – wskazałem go oskarżycielsko palcem – że mnie oszukałeś.

\- Ech?! Niby kiedy? - zdziwił się.

\- Wtedy, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Powiedziałeś, że wolisz dziewczyny, co, jak zapewnię się domyślasz, nie ucieszyło mnie za bardzo.

\- Bo tak myślałem! To znaczy… _Lubię_ dziewczyny w _ten_ sposób, uważam, że są słodkie i tak dalej. Naprawdę. Ale z tobą jest coś innego… - Przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. - Jesteś specjalny. To, że jesteś facetem jakoś mi nie przeszkadza. Chyba za długo przebywałem wśród tego tęczowego towarzystwa, by nie stać się jednym z nich, co?

\- Mooże. - Skrzyżowałem ręce. - Co prowadzi nas do kolejnego pytania: dlaczego, do cholery, pracujesz sobie w taki sposób.

\- Uch, mówisz to w taki sposób, jakby to naprawdę było coś złego.

Prychnąłem.

\- Płacą ci za to, że tańczysz jakieś erotyczne tańce dla rozbawionego ludu. To już podpada pod prostytucję.

\- Ej, to bolało – mruknął Al.

\- Miało boleć. Możesz mi wreszcie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robisz?

\- Bo lubię tańczyć. I tyle. - Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. - Chciałbym kiedyś wystąpić na Broadwayu, ale jak na razie muszę zadowolić się tym. I nie narzekam… Całkiem sporo kasy z tego mam. Ludzie przychodzą tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak jestem na scenie. To motywuje.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje – odparłem chłodno. Al zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czego oczekujesz? Co mam powiedzieć, żebyś wreszcie zrozumiał, że można tak zarabiać i nie mieć z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia przez całe życie? Masz jakiś kompleks czy coś?

Miałem wielką ochotę walnąć go krzesłem, ale jakoś się powstrzymałem. Zamiast tego znów prychnąłem i rzuciłem od niechcenia:

\- Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać, idę się umyć.

I zanim zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, chwyciłem swoje rzeczy i uciekłem do łazienki.

Była lepiej utrzymana, niż się obawiałem. (Wierzcie mi lub nie, ale widziałem już wiele miejsc, gdzie pokoje były wprost bajeczne, ale łazienka to syf, kiła i mogiła.) Nie czekając, zrzuciłem ubrania i wskoczyłem pod strumień ciepłej wody. Boskie uczucie po tylu godzinach podróży…

Nagle drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i Alfred jak gdyby nigdy nic wparował do środka.

\- Co… CO TY…! - zacząłem wrzeszczeć. Dzięki bogu prysznic miał nieprzeźroczyste ścianki, ale i tak na wszelki wypadek zasłoniłem strategiczne miejsca.

Alfred tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mamy czasu na twoje fochy. Powiedz, że się już nie gniewasz.

\- Okej, okej, wszystko już w porządku, nie gniewam się, a teraz WYPAD! - krzyknąłem. Usłyszałem chichot Alfreda.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz?

Nienawidzę go.

\- Pozwól, umyję ci plecy. Tak na zgodę.

\- Nie. Idź stąd.

\- Przykro mi, nic nie słyszę! I tak to zrobię, przecież wiesz.

Prychnąłem. Zaraz potem moje oczy rozszerzyły się. Nawet przez nieprzeźroczyste szkło widziałem, że Alfred…

\- Cholera, czemu ty się rozbierasz?!

\- A co, myślisz, że wejdę pod prysznic w ubraniu? - zaśmiał się.

\- Kurczę, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się ze mną wykąpać to mów, a nie próbuj mi to przekazać jakąś okrężną drogą.

\- Tak, tak… zapamiętam.

Wszedł do środka, a ja nie mogłem się zmusić do tego, by przestać gapić się na ściankę przede mną. Czerwone kafelki na przemian z żółtymi. Interesujące. Bardzo interesujące. Może gdybym wystarczająco skupił się na kontemplowaniu sztuki nie czułbym, jak mało jest tu miejsca.

Alfred dotknął moich pleców; zadrżałem mimowolnie. Znów się zaśmiał.

\- Heh, zachowujesz się jak dziewica przed swoim pierwszym razem.

\- Zamknij się. Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić to rób, a nie komentuj.

Nie musiałem go namawiać dwa razy.

Ciepła woda spływała po naszych ciałach, a my kochaliśmy się, aż noc zamieniła się w dzień.

Piętnaście dni.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Jeśli boisz się śmierci i trzymasz się kurczowo życia, to widzisz jak demony ci je wyrywają, ale jeśli pogodzisz się ze śmiercią, to demony staja się aniołami, które uwolnią cię od życia na ziemi.

Ludwig Erhard

* * *

Dobra, przyznaję się: przez calutki dzień nie zrobiłem nic. Zupełnie nic. Cały czas leżałem tylko w łóżku, to zasypiając, to narzekając na żarcie z MacDonalda, które przyniósł mi Alfred.

Znowu to tanie żarcie. Jeśli będzie dalej odżywiał się w taki sposób, to umrze szybciej ode mnie. Heh. Nabrałem ochoty na czarny humor. Czy to znaczy, że już do końca mi odwala?

Cóż, pomińmy może to milczeniem. Jeszcze mnie wsadzą do czubków i dopiero afera będzie. Tylko tego jeszcze mi brakowało, nie ma co.

Więc, hmm, kolejny dzień mojego życia upłynął, zanim się zorientowałem.

A, wspominałem, że w naszym pokoju było łóżko małżeńskie? Albo recepcjonistka była na tyle bystra, by zorientować się, o co nam chodzi, albo Alfred jest skończonym idiotą i chwalił się na prawo i lewo, że będzie ze mną spać.

Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Obawiałem się, że raczej to drugie.

Następnego dnia obudziłem się koło dziesiątej rano z myślą: czternaście dni. Dwa tygodnie.

Tak niewiele, tak wiele. Ciekawe, co uda mi się zrobić. Pewnie niewiele.

Choć biorąc pod uwagę, że w ciągu szesnastu dni udało mi pojechać do Nowego Jorku, zdobyć serca _dwóch_ facetów, w tym mojej szkolnej miłości, to chyba nie jest aż tak źle.

Nie ma się czym martwić… Chyba.

Gdy tylko wstałem, Alfred niemal siłą wcisnął mi kubek z kawą. Skrzywiłem się, gdy jej aromat zaatakował moje zmysły.

\- Bueee – mruknąłem. - Obrzydlistwo.

\- Nie narzekaj – powiedział z godnością Alfred. - Pij.

\- Niby czemu? - prychnąłem. - Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać, dzieciaku.

\- A będę, panno Kirkland. - Al uśmiechnął się z wyższością. - Nie pozwolę, żeby zmarnowała panienka kolejny dzień, który przecież może poświęcić najprzystojniejszemu mężczyźnie we wszechświecie, czyli mi.

\- Nie spoufalaj się, smarkaczu. I nie wypiję tego, jestem zupełnie trzeźwy, wypoczęty, gotowy do czegokolwiek, co ode mnie chcesz, i tak dalej.

\- Tak, tak… Ale kawę wypij.

\- Nie.

\- No co ty, Artie! - Alfred zrobił maślane oczy. - Dla mnie nie wypijesz?

\- Nie.

Alfred przewrócił oczami i nadąsał się.

\- Cholera, ale z ciebie dziecko… - warknąłem.

\- Pffff!

Naburmuszył się, idiota. Westchnąłem. Znam go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że może się tak dąsać cały dzień, jeśli nie zrobię tego, co ode mnie chce.

Z miną pod tytułem „żyję z idiotami" mruknąłem:

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. - Upiłem łyk kawy i zakrztusiłem się. Alfred uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Haha, wygrałem! - zawołał tak donośnym głosem, że pewnie w całym hotelu było to słychać. Miałem wielką ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby się zamknął, ale nie mogłem z prostego powodu: ledwo mogłem złapać oddech.

Zaczynałem powoli panikować.

Nie mogę oddychać!

\- Em, Arthur…? - zapytał po chwili Al, gdy wciąż kaszlałem. - Wszystko w porządku?

 _Tak, cholera, na pewno ci odpowiem! Poczekaj, tylko wykaszlę płuca._

Złapałem powietrze z tak przeraźliwym świstem, że Alfred aż się skulił. Na szczęście w sekundę potem zrozumiał, że może wypadałoby mi pomóc, i szybko walnął mnie w plecy.

Zabolało jak cholera, ale na szczęście nareszcie zdołałem jakoś odetchnąć.

\- Uf… Cholera, co to było? - zapytał cicho Alfred.

\- Płuca szwankują. Normalne. Chyba mam przerzuty… Czy coś. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. W sumie mało mnie to obchodziło. Nie liczy się, na co jestem chory, skoro wynik będzie i tak taki sam, prawda?

Alfred chyba miał nieco inne zdanie. Patrzył się na mnie oczekująco, jakby spodziewał się, że coś jeszcze mu powiem. W odpowiedzi tylko znów wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie ma co się martwić na zapas – powiedziałem. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie lepiej, żebyś poszedł do szpitala?

\- A po co? Przecież i tak mi nie pomogą. Chyba lepiej, żebym resztę mojego czasu spędził tutaj, niż w jakimś szpitalu, skąd nie będę mógł się ruszyć, gdzie będą dawać mi jakieś leki, które mi nic nie dadzą, ale będę się po nich czuć sto razy gorzej. Nie, lepiej niech zostanie tak, jak jest.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Al spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Posłałem mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

\- Jestem.

\- Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Martwię się tylko o ciebie!

\- Niepotrzebnie. Świetnie sobie radzę.

\- Właśnie widzę… - Al zamilkł, a jego oczy znowu zaczęły mnie uważnie lustrować jakby się spodziewał, że za chwilę wyparuję.

\- Em, tak… - zacząłem. - No, chyba chciałeś gdzieś iść.

\- A… No, fakt. - Otrząsnął się lekko. - Przecież nie będziemy tu siedzieć całe dwa tygodnie, nie?

\- A czemu nie? Mógłbyś wreszcie poczytać jakieś książki. Coś bardziej ambitnego od tych wszystkich tanich romansów, których było pełno w twoim mieszkaniu.

\- Ej! Niektóre wcale nie były tanie! - mruknął Al. Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Dobra, prowadź.

* * *

I po raz n-ty chodziliśmy bez celu po mieście. Ale nie było to takie złe – przecież nie chcieliśmy dojść w żadne konkretne miejsce. Chodziło nam o sam fakt chodzenia gdziekolwiek razem.

Mijaliśmy więc różne domy, restauracje i sklepy; rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy. Na przykład o pogodzie. Ale to też nie było ważne, bo w końcu nie potrzebowaliśmy rozmowy, tylko swojej obecności. Chcieliśmy się sobą nacieszyć, póki możemy. Póki rzeczywistość nie stanie się tak bolesna, że będziemy tego wszystkiego żałować.

\- Szkoda – powiedział nagle Alfred zupełnie bez kontekstu.

\- Niby czego? - zdziwiłem się.

\- Że już nie grasz. Wiesz, na gitarze. Bardzo chętnie bym posłuchał.

\- Jakbym dostał do ręki gitarę, to może bym coś jeszcze potrafił, ale cóż… Moja gitara jest u mnie w domu, więc…

\- Chodź.

\- Co? Gdzie?

\- Tam – Alfred pokazał mi palcem sklep. Na wystawie widać było jakiś keybord, perkusję… No i gitary przeróżnego typu. Sklep muzyczny.

\- Ty chyba nie myślisz o tym, żeby…

\- A czemu nie? YOLO, staruszku! - zaśmiał się Alfred. - Chodź, wybierzemy ci coś ładnego. Ooo, widzisz tą czerwoną? Piękna!

Dałem się zaciągnąć do sklepu i w paręnaście minut później trzymałem piękną gitarę akustyczną. Co prawda wolę elektryczną, ale nie ma co narzekać – dobrze, że w ogóle mogę grać.

\- Dobra, co teraz? - mruknąłem, trzymając w ramionach instrument. - Wracamy do hotelu?

\- Niby po co? - zdziwił się Alfred. - Chodźmy gdzieś na ulicę, usiądź sobie i pograj.

\- Co, mam żebrać? - teraz to ja się zdziwiłem.

\- Nie. Masz pochwalić się miejscowej ludności swoim talentem do grania na gitarze jak sam Szatan!

Przewróciłem oczami.

\- To nie wypali. Nie wiem nawet, czy coś jeszcze pamiętam.

\- A jak masz zamiar się dowiedzieć, jak nie spróbujesz? Nie wygłupiaj się, siadaj!

Alfred jak gdyby nic usiadł na chodniku i pociągnął mnie za sobą tak, że niemal się wywaliłem.

\- Oszalałeś, idioto?! - wrzasnąłem.

\- Miły jak zawsze. Dobra, wyciągaj sprzęt i graj, a nie narzekaj jak stary dziad!

Przewróciłem oczami, ale posłusznie wyciągnąłem instrument. Przejechałem ręką po strunach; wydały ładny, melodyjny dźwięk. Dobrze.

Losowy akord. Nawet nieźle biorąc pod uwagę, że nie grałem prawie dwa lata. Zamknąłem oczy, a moje dłonie same zaczęły wędrować po strunach, układając melodię; zawsze tak robiłem. Parę fałszywych nut – cholera, muszę to sobie poprzypominać…

Ale wkrótce zaczęło mi coraz łatwiej iść. W końcu zagrałem coś innego, coś prostego - „Radioactive" Imagine Dragons. Zawsze lubiłem tę piosenkę…

Zacząłem nucić do rytmu. I nagle zaśpiewaliśmy chórem z Alfredem dokładnie w tym samym momencie:

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

 _I'm waking up!_

Dłonie same łapią chwyty: a, C, G, F.

Piosenka jakby sama spływa nam z ust. Znów nawiedza mnie to dziwne, przeszywające na wskroś uczucie, które pojawia się zawsze, gdy gram; jakby muzyka tworzyła się bez mojego udziału. Jakbym był pośrednikiem między melodią a światem…

 _I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age…_

Niektórzy ludzie przechodzili nie zaszczycając nas nawet spojrzeniem, ale inni spoglądali na nas z uśmiechem i zaciekawieniem – ba; jedna dziewczyna zaczęła nawet śpiewać razem z nami!

A przecież nie różniliśmy się niczym od innych grajków na ulicach, śpiewających za grosze. Ludzie byli do tego przyzwyczajeni. A jednak mimo to…

 _To_ było coś innego. Dawałem z siebie wszystko, uderzałem w struny gitary tak mocno, że zdzierałem sobie skórę…

 _I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

Może to coś we mnie. Może to ta świadomość, że za dwa tygodnie mnie nie będzie, że zostaną po mnie tylko wspomnienia w pamięci tych ludzi.

Może właśnie to sprawiło, że grałem chyba najlepiej w życiu.

Ogarnęła mnie euforia w najczystszej postaci; poczułem się tak, jakbym wypił parę butelek wina. Czułem, że mogę zrobić wszystko, że _zrobię_ wszystko!

Alfred chyba też to czuł – patrzył na mnie z promiennym uśmiechem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Wiem".

To było coś pięknego.

 _I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

Ostatnie akordy i zabrzmiała cisza. A potem wybuchły oklaski.

Uśmiechałem się lekko, nie wiedząc do końca, jak się zachować. Spojrzałem na Alfreda i zobaczyłem, że jego oczy wprost emanują szczęściem – jakby cała jego dusza przesiąkła tym uczuciem na tyle, żeby zacząć przekazywać to innym…

Zaśmiałem się. Popatrzyłem an ludzi dookoła; w ich pamięci zostanę na długo po tym, jak sam umrę.

 _Nie, nie umrę. Człowiek żyje tak długo, jak długo żyje pamięć o nim._

Zabawna myśl.

\- Zagrasz jeszcze coś? - zapytał mnie Alfred.

Otworzyłem usta i nabrałem powietrza w płuca, by mu odpowiedzieć, i wtedy _to_ się stało.

Ostry, piekący ból przeszył moją klatkę piersiową; syknąłem z bólu, co okazało się fatalnym posunięciem.

Znów nie mogłem złapać oddechu.

Minęło parę sekund zanim ludzie zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Arthur? Arthur! - prawie krzyczał Al. - Co mam zrobić?!

 _Nie wiem. Nie wiem! Nie chcę tak umierać… Przecież miałem mieć jeszcze tyle czasu!_

 _NIE CHCĘ TAK UMIERAĆ!_

Nie mogłem wykrztusić słowa; nie miałem jak.

\- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po karetkę!

Przed oczami zaczęły mi tańczyć czarne plamy. Ból stawał się nie do zniesienia; z kącików ust wypłynęły pojedyncze łzy.

\- Arthur, trzymaj się! - słyszałem jak przez mgłę głos Alfreda; czułem w nim panikę. - Trzymaj się, już tu jadą…

Zobaczyłem jego twarz, gdy nachylał się nade mną, a potem moja świadomość ostatecznie odmówiła współpracy.

Wszystko pokryła czerń.


	10. Rozdział IX

NOTKA: Przepraszam za trzytygodniowe opóźnienie. No, późno, ale jest: ostatni rozdział. Nawet nie wiecie, jak ciężko się pisze takie sceny... :c

* * *

Nie czuli bólu gdy śmierć przyszła cicho  
Zabrała życie i łzy

Wilki, _Sid i Nancy_

* * *

Pierwsza myśl: Nie zginąłem. Dobrze.

Otwieram gwałtownie oczy i od razu myślę, że chyba jednak umarłem. Bo w końcu dlaczego jest tu tak biało? Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko było lśniąco białe, bez najmniejszej skazy… A może po prostu tak się to wydawało moim zmęczonym gałkom ocznym.

I wtedy zauważyłem, że ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę.

\- Al, co ty… - zacząłem powoli, ale coś w jego oczach kazało mi przerwać. - Ej, o co chodzi? Co się dzieje?!

\- Obudziłeś się. Mówili, że nie… Że ty nie… - Pokręcił głową, cały czas patrząc na mnie, jakbym właśnie wleciał tu przez otwarte okno.

\- Cóż, nie mam zamiaru tak szybko umierać – zakpiłem, przewracając oczami. - Jeszcze mam trochę czasu, nie?

Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć nic więcej, bo rzucił się na mnie.

\- Ej! Zostaw, cholera! Alfred!

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie! Nie rób tak więcej!

\- Wiesz, że to nie moja wina! - wrzasnąłem, próbując się od niego uwolnić. - Ile spałem? Trzy dni?

\- Nie. Więcej.

\- Em… Cztery?

\- Trzynaście, Arthur. - Jego oczy stały się puste; to szczęście, które pojawiło się przed chwilą, zniknęło.

Powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać to, co mówił.

\- I-ile?

\- Trzynaście. Arthur…

Koniec. Czas się skończył.

\- Jesteś… Jesteś pewien?

\- Siedziałem przy twoim łóżku cały czas. Załatwiłem ci dokumenty ze Stanów, skontaktowałem się z twoim lekarzem, zdobyłem jego numer…

\- Ha, tylko mi z nim nie flirtuj.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Przewrócił oczami. - W każdym razie… Byłem tu.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Ale, cholera… Minęło równo trzynaście dni, Arthur.

\- Al, dziękuję. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niego najcieplej, jak potrafiłem.

\- Przestań – mruknął.

\- Co mam przestać?

\- Zachowywać się w ten sposób.

\- W _jaki_ sposób?!

\- Udajesz, znowu udajesz. - Popatrzył na mnie lodowato. - Nie musisz mnie tu mamić słodkimi słówkami, wiesz? Mamy za mało czasu, żeby zachowywać się w ten sposób.

Mamy za mało czasu. Zawsze mieliśmy za mało czasu.

Te trzydzieści dni dobiega już końca. Za szybko i za wolno.

Nigdy nie lubiłem pożegnań, a to… To jest ostatnie. Czuję, jak pieką mnie oczy, ale nie mam zamiaru płakać. Dość już traciłem czasu na płacz. Teraz nie mogę sobie pozwolić na ten luksus; każda sekunda jest ważna, każdy oddech zdaje się być czymś niezwykłym. To takie dziwne, że nagle, w jednej chwili zacząłem to wszystko doceniać…

Wcześniej – jasne, wiedziałem że umrę, ale nie _rozumiałem_. A teraz śmierć jest prawie namacalna. Śmierć pachnie środkami dezynfekującymi, lekami, śnieżnobiałą pościelą; pachnie jak włosy Alfreda i mydło w hotelu, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy.

To wszystko to szczegóły. Ale czy nie ze szczegółów składa się życie? Z fragmentów, których nie doceniamy, a które stanowią większość naszych przeżyć?

 _To mi się na filozofię zebrało_ , przebiegło mi przez myśl.

A, cholera. Mogę sobie chwilę pofilozofować. Przecież już jutro umrę.

Nagle przypomniałem sobie o czymś.

\- Alfred?

\- Hmm?

\- Nasze rzeczy są dalej w hotelu?

\- Tak. Czemu pytasz?

\- W mojej walizce jest koperta. Chciałbym, żebyś przeczytał to, co jest w niej napisane, kiedy ja umrę.

Jego całe ciało zesztywniało, kiedy wypowiadałem ostatnie słowo.

\- Napisałeś list? Taki jak samobójcy?

\- Cóż, samobójcą bym się nie nazwał… - prychnąłem. - Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie czytaj, proszę bardzo.

\- Hm. Chcę to przeczytać, ale śmierdzi mi to za bardzo jakimiś tanimi dramatami.

\- Cholera jasna, jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego, a przysięgam…

\- Dobra, przepraszam. - Pocałował mnie w czoło. - Jesteś głodny? To jedzenie tutaj nie wygląda na zdatne do spożycia, a ty cały czas żyłeś na kroplówce…

\- Nie powinieneś skonsultować tego z lekarzem?

\- A tam, lekarze. - Machną dłonią. - Pod koniec życia chyba można sobie pozwolić na jakiś fajny posiłek, nie?

I nie zwlekając, wyszedł z sali.

Szczerze, to nie chciałem, żeby mnie zostawiał – teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek odczuwałem potrzebę ludzkiej obecności. Ale jednocześnie widziałem, jak cała ta sytuacja go przerażała – nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Chciał działać, walczyć, jakbym był piękną księżniczką, a on chciał mnie uratować przed smokiem.

Tyle że ten smok był częścią mnie i żaden książę, nawet Alfred, nie byłby w stanie go zabić.

Boże, to porównanie było naprawdę bez sensu...

Przekręcam głowę, opadam na poduszki.

Jestem zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony, ale nie mogę spać. Czy zmarnowanie ostatnich chwil życia na sen jest mądre? Cóż… Chyba mogę liczyć na to, że Alfred mnie obudzi? Prawda?

Powoli zapadam w sen. Będę śnić o tym, co by mogło być, gdyby nie...

* * *

 _Alfred,_

 _Co by było, gdybym Ci powiedział, że jutro jest koniec świata? Jak spędziłbyś ten czas? Do kogo byś się udał? Pomyśl…_

 _Chciałbym Cię przeprosić, powiedzieć ci, jak mi przykro._

 _To puste słowa. Jest za późno, o wiele za późno, by mogły mieć jakikolwiek efekt. Co nie znaczy, że nie są prawdziwe; naprawdę chciałbym to powiedzieć - głośno, wyraźnie. Ale przecież nic to nie zmieni._

 _Żałuję, wiesz? Że tego nie mówiłem. Nigdy nawet nie sądziłem, że będę musiał. Człowiek żyje sobie tak po prostu, nie przejmując się niczym i trzymając w sercu parę tajemnic: niektóre dotyczą nas samych, ale jest też jeden, mały sekret, i on dotyczy kogoś innego. Jednej, jedynej osoby. Ale zbyt boimy się to powiedzieć, chowamy się pod różnymi maskami. Tyle że w środku nie możemy tego ukrywać._

 _To normalne, ale jednak… To nie tak, że żałuję tego, co zrobiłem. To właśnie to, czego nie zrobiłem boli najbardziej. Gdybyśmy mieli więcej czasu… Gdybyśmy mogli… Nie wiem… Zrobić cokolwiek. Gdybym mógł ci to powiedzieć wcześniej, zanim…_

 _Ach, zapętlam się. To bez sensu. Kartka się skończy, zanim wreszcie będę w stanie wysłowić się tak, jak chcę._

 _Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że te trzydzieści dni było najlepszymi w moim życiu. Przez te trzydzieści dni odkryłem siebie, odkryłem to, kim byliśmy osobno – i kim staliśmy się razem. Jedyne, czego żałuję to to, że nie było nam dane być dłużej ze sobą. Ale, jakby nie patrzeć, i tak bylibyśmy kiedyś w tej sytuacji – ja lub Ty, w podeszłym wieku, zachorowalibyśmy i umarli, zostawiając drugiego całkowicie samego na świecie. Tyle że mielibyśmy za sobą tyle wspomnień, tyle chwil spędzonych razem, że byłoby to tego warte. A teraz?_

 _Z całą szczerością mówię: tak. Nie żałuję ani jednej sekundy spędzonej z Tobą. Cały ten czas, który dzieliliśmy, był wart tego, bym teraz tu, w tym momencie, kiedy mnie już prawdopodobnie nie ma, mógł przekazać ci za pomocą papieru i atramentu: kocham Cię. Do cholery, kocham Cię! Nie chcę cię zostawiać! Boję się być sam!_

 _Ale wiesz co? Walić to. Może tym razem mi się poszczęści. Może okaże się, że faktycznie Raj istnieje naprawdę (choć biorąc pod uwagę cośmy robili, to trafię do Piekła.)_

 _Jeżeli jest jakieś miejsce, do którego trafiamy po śmierci, to będę tam na ciebie czekał. A jeśli przez tą swoją głupotę i naiwność trafisz do Nieba, to obiecuję ci, że urwę ci te głupie skrzydełka i zaciągnę do najgłębszych czeluści piekieł, żebyś nigdy, przenigdy mi nie uciekł. Rozumiesz?_

 _Chciałbym przekazać ci jeszcze wiele słów, wiele rzeczy, ale to teraz bez znaczenia. Acha, prawie bym zapomniał: nie masz prawda mieć depresji czy czegoś w tym stylu, rozumiesz? Świat potrzebuje ciebie z tym twoim kretyńskim uśmiechem. Masz się uśmiechać tak, jak zawsze. Poradzisz sobie z tym – zawsze byłeś silny, choć tego nie pokazywałeś. Wierzę w ciebie._

 _Alfred, jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz się samotny, pisz do mnie listy. Nie wysyłaj ich, po protu dawaj je obok mojego grobu, a ja je przeczytam. Znajdę sposób._

 _Nie jesteś sam, Al._

 _Kocham Cię._

 _Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

\- Że co?!

Alfred patrzył się na słuchawkę telefonu jak na jadowitego pająka. To, co właśnie powiedział ten lekarz… To było chore. Przecież nie zrobiłby mu czegoś takiego, prawda?

Lekarz dalej mówił swoim spokojnym głosem. Alfred słuchał wszystkiego uważnie. Gdy wreszcie tamten skończył wykład, Alfred zaczął płakać – otwarcie, głośno. Miał gdzieś, co myślą inni ludzie. Miał prawo płakać, gdy tylko chciał.

Zwłaszcza teraz.

Pobiegł co sił w nogach do szpitala, prosto do Arthura.

\- Arthur? - powiedział cicho.

Tamten nie poruszył się. Nie, nie…

List w kieszeni jego kurtki wydał mu się nagle nieprawdopodobnie ciężki. Wpadł do hotelu tylko po ten list. Nie otworzył go, oczywiście – po prostu chciał go mieć przy sobie na wypadek, gdyby…

Przełknął ślinę. W końcu zebrał się w sobie i potrząsnął ramieniem Arthura.

\- Ej, Arthur. Arthur!

Twarz Arthura na białym prześcieradle wyglądała upiornie. Wydawała się całkowicie pozbawiona krwi, jakby ostatnie ślady życia uciekały z ciała chłopaka.

Alfred nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Cholera, Arthur! Wiem, że śpisz!

Uderzył go lekko w policzek. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji. W umysł Alfreda wdarła się panika.

\- Ej, nie zrobiłbyś mi tego… Nie zrobiłbyś, prawda? Arthur?!

Cisza była najgorszą z możliwych odpowiedzi.

Alfred nie wiedział, kiedy łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Jedna. Druga…

I nagle usta Arthura wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

\- Cholernie łatwo cię nabrać, idioto.

\- Jezusie i Matko Przenajświętsza, aleś ty mnie wystraszył! - wrzasnął Alfred. - Prawie dostałem przez ciebie zawału!

\- Taaak. - Arthur szybko zlustrował otoczenie wzrokiem. - Gdzie to jedzenie? Czy może już wszystko zeżarłeś?

\- Pfff… Skończ z ironią. Mam coś ważniejszego.

\- Coś ważniejszego od jedzenia? Uch, sprawa jest naprawdę poważna – zakpił Arthur. -Mów, nie mamy całego dnia.

Alfred wyciągnął swój telefon i wybrał odpowiedni numer, po czym podał urządzenie Arthurowi. Tamten popatrzył się na niego niepewnie, ale Alfred pokiwał zachęcająco głową.

\- No nie bój się, to cię nie zje.

Arthur przewrócił oczami i wsłuchał się w sygnał. Jeden. Drugi…

\- Halo? - powiedział z nienagannym brytyjskim akcentem. Alfred nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale _uwielbiał_ ten sposób mówienia.

\- Och, pan doktor… - mruknął Arthur. Zamilkł na chwilę, wsłuchując się w to, co jego lekarz miał do powiedzenia. Im dłużej słuchał tym, jego oczy robiły się większe ze zdziwienia.

\- Że… co? - mruknął po paru minutach. - Chce pan powiedzieć, że…

Alfred patrzył z ciekawością na Arthura. Najpierw rzuci telefonem, czy na niego nawrzeszczy?

\- To jakiś żart?! Czy ma pan czelność… Jeśli to jest dowcip, to, przysięgam na Boga…

Arthur przeniósł wzrok na Alfreda. _Uch, powiedział mu_ , pomyślał Alfred.

\- Ach. Wszystko jasne – mruknął w końcu. - Przepraszam za kłopot.

Rozłączył się. Był spokojny. Zbyt spokojny.

Cisza prze burzą. A właściwie przed apokalipsą.

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć – zaczął mówić powoli Arthur – że mam JEBANE ZAPALENIE OSKRZELI?!

\- Em, właściwie to… - zaczął Alfred, ale tamten od razu mu przerwał.

\- USTAWIŁEŚ TO WSZYSTKO, BO CHCIAŁEŚ, ŻEBYM DO CIEBIE PRZYJECHAŁ?! POPROSIŁEŚ TEGO DEBILA, KTÓRY ŚMIE NAZYWAĆ SIĘ LEKARZEM, ŻEBY POWIEDZIAŁ MI, ŻE UMIERAM, ŻEBYM DO CIEBIE PRZYJECHAŁ?!

 _-_ No teraz to faktycznie brzmi głupio, ale Matthew się zgodził, no i…

\- DO. Kurwy. Nędzy - wycedził Arthur. - Ty chory debilu, idioto!

Rzucił w Alfreda poduszką.

\- Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć!

\- Też cię kocham, Arthur! - zaśmiał się Alfred.

\- Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę!

\- Bałem się o ciebie, wiesz? Jak zemdlałeś. Myślałem, że ci się pogorszyło i że naprawdę cię zabiłem.

\- Ta. Prędzej to ja zabiję ciebie za robienie takich debilnych rzeczy. Wystarczyło zadzwonić, do cholery!

\- Wtedy nie byłoby zabawy. A poza tym nie znałem twojego numeru.

\- Nienawidzę cię!

Alfred znów się zaśmiał, patrząc na naburmuszoną twarz Arthura. Chłopak wyglądał na wściekłego – i miał święte prawo taki być – ale nie mógł ukryć ulgi.

Mieli jeszcze przed sobą dużo dni, ale to właśnie te trzydzieści zapamiętali najlepiej.

* * *

NOTKA nr 2: Niczego nie żałuję! :)


End file.
